The Elevator Ride (Hans X Elsa)
by estelle9
Summary: Helsa/Iceburns/Hansla Modern AU. Nervous, young adult Elsa waits for the elevator in a lobby with Hans, her competition at work. Later on, she falls into a lie with Hans that she can't dig her way out of. Elsa knows this flirationship is dangerous. Hans is suave, calculated, and manipulative, and Elsa can't seem to keep up. Includes dramatic appearances by other Frozen characters.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm bored. I never write fan fictions. If you like it, neato! If you don't, *pulls out claymore* *clears throat* no hard feelings. This is a Modern AU fan fic for the Frozen pairing of Prince Hans and Queen Elsa. It is left a little bit vague over what "thing" happened to Elsa. In my mind I know what it is, but I wanted the readers to have to make assumptions for themselves. Hans is wearing tight pants in this. Tight pants! Tight. Pants. And I mention doors. Let me know what you think! It was meant to be a one shot, but it was requested that I kept it going. (PS: If you ever want to contact me, you can also do so on my tumblr account disneydamselestelle)

**Chapter One:**

Keeping her spine painfully straight, Elsa nervously scratched her perfectly painted nail polish off of her nails to distract herself. Wearing a complicated bun, a conservative blue knee-length dress, tights and high heels, no skin was exposed except for her face and hands. Even then, she typically wore gloves since it was a cold winter that year. Her echoing footsteps on the tiled floor made her more self conscious. The last thing she wanted was more attention after she had bitterly stormed out of that room. Elsa was exhausted from putting in effort into something she didn't even like doing. Furious even. Furious and very… sad. Sad because nobody would ever trust her or see her as capable of anything. The night before, she had sobbed alone over it. Throwing things across the room, she promised herself she'd confront them. She felt like she could still hear the sound of her hairbrush hitting the wall when she tried hard enough. She had stopped walking, but she still heard footsteps. Someone much taller was standing over her. The faint smell of cologne drifted into her nose. She could already tell who the tall stranger still behind her was. Hans. Hans leaned in to press the elevator button. Elsa felt his barrel chest with her back.

"Sorry", he said once he noticed. He put his hand on Elsa's shoulder, as if to remedy that he had gotten so close. Hans regally smiled at her blank stare. Elsa drank in his handsomeness secretly thankful that his hand never left her shoulder. Hans always dressed to impress. He wore his navy blazer with a purposefully faded, dark purple V-neck shirt. His charcoal skinny jeans and thick, wrapped scarf made him look like he just walked out of a magazine. He pulled his hand back.

"Are… you still mad at me since the last time we met?"

"Well I still think of pouring my scalding, hot coffee on you," Elsa teased back. He did deserve it, though.

"I doubt that's the only time you think of me."

"What does that mean?," red-faced Elsa stammered. Before he could answer, a stranger walked past them. The stranger's presence interrupting their private conversation. After the stranger left, things got quiet. He always knew how to provoke her. Embarrassingly enough, Hans knew what had just happened to Elsa in the other room. She hoped he'd do her the favor of not mentioning it. A silent elevator ride alone with him was nerve-racking enough. What made it worse was how he obviously affect her. The thought of having to talk to him during it made her more apprehensive. What if she had to do something worse like making eye contact with his handsome face? What if she blushed? Stop. Focus. It was just an elevator ride. When they entered the elevator and the doors closed, he asked the most uncomfortable question he could possible have in that moment,

"Have you ever felt like you just wanted to quit and leave everything?"

He made it obvious he knew what just happened to Elsa in the other room. She was aware Hans knew, but didn't expect him to rudely mention it like this. It felt like hours had passed by before she had the courage to answer. Her eyes darted trying to buy more time to avoid him. She could feel his eyes never left her face. Time was out. She couldn't wait any longer without it becoming more awkward. She could feel her face blushing again. She tried to back up, but she was already standing in the corner. He casually leaned his hand on the wall against her back, so he could face her. She'd say anything at this point to get his emerald eyes off of her. An ashamed "yes" escaped her lips. Suddenly, he hurled more questions at her. He did it so quickly she answered without hesitation or restrain in order to keep up.  
"Have you ever felt vulnerable?"  
"Yes."  
"Replaceable?"  
"Yes"  
"Unwanted?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. Now I can use you for this plan I have." He was actually _smiling_ from the corner of his mouth. Elsa realized he was standing so close, she could feel his breath. She envied how he was able to speak so smoothly and confidently, while she felt too nervous to even look him in the eye.  
"Wait… w-what plan? And…and what about you? Have you felt those things?" She figured, if he got to know her insecurities, she had the right to know his. She already knew the answer, though. He put his other hand under her chin to force her to look up at him. Had he ever heard of personal space? Of course he had. He always was praised for having grace, charm, and manners fit for a prince. But with Elsa, he seemed more bold. Crossing the line, at times, even. He smiled when he noticed Elsa was blushing, which only made her more embarrassed.  
"Yes, I have." The elevator doors opened.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm making a reference (for fun. No other reason) to the Duke of Weselton in this. I'm going to change a bit of what he's like (after all, he can't a duke in a modern AU...well actually- ok getting off topic. He will not be a duke. He will be the bosses uneasy to please, accomplished husband, BUT he won't appear in this chapter. I'm just letting you people know.) Dr. Weselton will be the Duke of Weselton's wife. Her name is Helsa because she's dark, calculated, unpredictable like the whole ship. And she brings Hans and Elsa together. (Note for people who have read this: in case anyone is have a hard time imagining anything, the dress mentioned is supposed to be based off of Anastasia's. Feel free to use your own imagination for it, if you'd like.) Please, leave a review. :) I care what you guys think :D

**Chapter Two**

Walking out of the meeting, Elsa and Hans faced their new boss, Dr. Helsa Weselton. She had a Ph.D in international relations. She was in her fifties with a firm, noble face. Her silvery hair reflected light almost like a mirror. Elsa had never seen this woman in anything besides a business suit, but then again she had only known her for two weeks. It was an internship, but Elsa put in her best efforts. She wanted nothing more than to be part of this company. Hans, after the same spot, would be willing to compete with Elsa at all costs.

"You two remind me of me and my husband when we first met," Dr. Weselton noted. "You're a great couple." Elsa immediately looked at Hans for his reaction, who blankly stared at her doing the same. Dr. Weselton studied them through her glasses.

"Oh, Gosh. Actually, we...um..." Elsa tried to start.

"I insist you two join me and my husband for the Charity ball tonight at seven sharp. There will be some very important business companies there. To be honest, I'm expecting you two to impress and intimidate them," Dr. Weselton commanded. She placed her hands behind her back. It was just the opportunity Elsa dreamed of. A chance to prove herself. Only one problem: she and Hans were not a couple.

"We'd love to," Hans blurted out. He didn't even look at Elsa for permission. That's one of the things Elsa hated about Hans. He pulled her into situations like this without even asking her. They weren't even friends. If anything, they seemed to be almost enemies.

"B-but... we're not-"

"We'll be there. We're so thankful for this opportunity. Right... Honey?". No response from Elsa. After exchanging with Dr. Weselton the location and information, Elsa and Hans walked out into the parking lot in silence until they were both sure no one else could hear them. Elsa pushed his chest as she shouted.

"Why!?"

"Look, you know I need this. We both do. It's a lie. Okay. Sure, but morals don't matter when it comes to business climbing."

"What!? Of course morals matter! How could you-" Before Elsa could finish, Hans grabbed Elsa's shoulders causing her to pause. She didn't expect him to touch her.

"Please?" It was the most honest tone she had ever heard from him.

"Hans, I can't lie the way you can. This whole plan you have is more trouble than it's worth. Plus, since when have you ever helped me? It's out of character for you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I should go." Elsa tensed up again. She brushed his hands off of her and started backing away.

"Elsa, I just so happen to know how much of a thin line you've been walking on. You've screwed up. Really, really badly, actually. You need tonight. This is your only chance. If you walk away, you can kiss this internship goodbye. You're pretty replaceable, Elsa." He could tell he struck a nerve in her. He softened his voice after he noticed.

"Tonight can fix that." Hans leaned against his car as if this was a casual, light conversation. She bit her lip. Could she fix it? It was embarrassing enough he knew about it, but for him to rudely point it out was humiliating to her. He was right, and she knew it. She couldn't lose this job. It was all she had. Stopping in her path, Elsa sighed as she turned to him.

"I... Okay. Fine. I'll be your pretend girlfriend for tonight only because I need this to be able to prove myself to Dr. Weselton, but you better not betray me. I swear, if I catch you trying to ruin this for me to get me out of the competition, you'll be sorry. Let's just agree to do this before I change my mind. Deal?" She mumbled. Hans shook on it.

* * *

Later that evening, Elsa finished pinning her hair into her twisted bun that she wore so often. She had never been to a black tie event before and had to borrow her sister's dress. It was a fitted, long, dark blue dress with a sweet heart neckline. It had a sparkling, sheer, matching dark blue fabric that trailed on the floor behind her like a cape. She slid on her sister's white gloves, while judging her reflection in the mirror. _Conceal don't feel. Don't let it show._ She was feeling anxious again. She always seemed to ruin everything. If she did it again, they'd probably fire her like Hans cruelly noted. While driving herself to the charity ball, she tried to focus on anything else to keep herself from getting nervous. She paid the most attention to how odd it felt to try to step on the gas pedal with her high heels. When she arrived, the sight of the lights and sound of music leaking through the ballroom doors made her stomach sink. Judging from the full parking lot, there looked like at least a thousand people were attending. Elsa felt embarrassed that she drove there when she saw some guests arrive in stretch limousines. As she was about to walk into the wide, golden doors alone, she heard a familiar voice that sounded actually happy to see her. A voice that sounded like it belonged on broadway. Nobody had ever sounded _happy_ to see her, so she immediately whipped around to see who it was.

"You made it. I was worried you'd go back on your word," Hans said in a hushed tone, while straightening his already straight tie.

"I could say the same for you." She batted her eyelashes in shock. He was the one with the reputation of double crossing people. Not her. Changing the subject, Hans glanced back at her.

"You look beautiful." She felt herself blush over his compliment. She pondered how he was able to make her blush so easily. This time she blamed it on how attractive he looked in a tuxedo. She finally broke eye contact with the floor to look at him.

"Oh. Well, thank you. And you look handsome." It wasn't a lie. He was the picture of a suave gentleman. Any girl would be jealous to know she was here with _The_ Hans Westerguaard. Every girl did find him charming. Even at work, the other girls swooned when he looked in their direction. Elsa was the only exception. Even her sister, Anna, blurted out how handsome she thought he was when she met him, while visiting Elsa at work. His strong jaw-line, strong shoulders, grace, and smooth voice was a winning combination. His killer good looks teamed with his tuxedo made him unbearable handsome. Elsa zoned back in when Hans leaned down to whisper something private, most likely about their plan, into her ear. Before he had the chance to say a word, Dr. Weselton interrupted with her booming voice.

"Sorry to interrupt your PDA, but we need to get inside early, if we want to make a good impression," Dr. Weselton greeted. This was the friendliest she had ever come across, and it still sounded as commanding as ever. Hans pulled back away from Elsa immediately with an embarrassed look on his face when he realized it must have looked like Hans was about to start kissing her neck. Quickly following their boss inside the ballroom, both found their seats at a massive dinner table. Most of the other businessmen and women at this event were at least in their forties, some older, and few younger. It was clear Elsa and Hans were the only twenty-somethings there. The conversation was very difficult to get started. The huge age gap made it difficult for them to find a topic beyond the weather. Trying to stimulate the conversation, Dr. Weselton turned the attention to Hans and Elsa. She bragged about how they were both hard-working and accomplished for their age. She didn't forget to mention that they were "deeply in love". Elsa felt like sinking into her chair. This was just as intimidating and nerve-racking as she feared it'd be. A woman far older than Dr. Weselton giggled,

"Your girlfriend is very beautiful," as she pointed to Elsa.

"Thank you. I agree. She's always stunning," Hans said, while gazing at Elsa. Always? Elsa reminded herself he was only acting. He was doing a good job at it, too. He sounded sincere and comfortable. She wished she was able feel confident like Hans could, or maybe he faked it. She, and everyone else, could never tell. The older women spoke again, but this time to Elsa,

"I can tell you're in love with him from the way you look at him when he's not paying attention."

"What?" Hans asked. He shot Elsa a confused look.

"She's been doing it all night. It's so sweet," another dinner guest chimed in. Elsa felt her heart racing. Had she been doing that? She started fumbling with her gloves wishing she could think of something to change to subject to. Elsa knew even if she thought of another topic, it wouldn't interest the guests as much as her personal love life. Plus, she knew she'd probably stutter, or her voice would crack under such stress. They were all switching their gazes between Hans and Elsa. Hans smiled as he spoke,

"Really now?"

"It's love, if I've ever seen it." All the guests nodded. Elsa couldn't possibly be in love Hans. She didn't want to be. Hans was dangerous. She couldn't trust him. She knew better. But having to be his true love for the night, it certainly wasn't the first time Elsa had thought of it. She'd always critique his old girlfriend and mumble to herself what she'd do differently. Her palms started to feel clammy under her gloves. This conversation was keeping the interest of the older guests at Elsa's expense. It seemed like Hans was able to handle the challenge better than Elsa.

"It's exciting to see such a lovely, young couple interact. Tell us, what made you decide to make her yours?" Hans' adam's apple bobbed as his swallowed. It was the first time Elsa saw him look shocked. Hans always seemed prepared for anything. If it was obvious to Elsa that he was getting nervous, then it was obvious to everyone else.

"I never thought of that before." Because you don't think of me, Elsa thought to herself. Hans took in a breath before continuing.

"Well, Elsa's very intelligent and deep. You could talk to her about politics, history, philosophy, anything really. She'd probably disagree, but she's really hilarious, too. It's funny sometimes she...well, I've never seen someone get so cheerful when it snows. You can always tell she's spends a lot of time outdoors in the winter because she always has snowflakes in her eyelashes, and she's clearly beautiful. Gorgeous. Especially when she does that smile from one corner of her mouth, and-" Hans stopped himself. His cheeks started to turn red as he realized he was getting carried away. Elsa stared at him. He couldn't have blushed, Elsa thought. It was probably because he was on display. Elsa couldn't help but be interested in what else he had to say even though she felt it was just acting. After all, no one had ever said nice things about her. Ever. She felt like nobody liked her company. Why would they? She didn't even like herself. He cleared his throat and continued,

"To get to the point, I... I think I've always known since I've met her." The older adults at the table exchanged their "awwws" at each other. The cooing from the other guests was nauseating to her.

"You really love Elsa, don't you?"

"Yes, I... love Elsa," Hans almost whispered. His blush never left his cheeks. He was finding it hard to make eye contact with Elsa again. He never had a hard time with eye contact before. Hearing him say that he loved her made Elsa's heart race. Elsa felt like she was falling for him, and she hated herself for it. She kept reminding herself of how good of an actor he was. He was certainly saying it to please the guests, she thought. Elsa zoned out of the conversation. It was all too embarrassing. They all seemed more interested in what Hans had to say, anyway. As the plates emptied, people starting leaving the table to walk around to talk to other important business people. There were very powerful people in that room. People Dr. Weselton wanted Hans and Elsa to impress. Elsa started to feel her hands shaking. She was falling for someone who she would never be with. It was easier for her to deny her feelings when nobody was pointint them out to her. Pretending to be a couple was just taunting her heart, and having to do it in front of others just made it harder. She thought of those sweet things Hans had said. _Don't feel. Don't feel_. She took the chance to try to escape as tried to walk towards to doors. Before she could, Hans grabbed her hand.

"Elsa, where are you going? The worst part is over. And great acting, I have to say. You convinced all of them way more than I ever did." And wasn't that the problem? It seemed tonight had turned all too real in Elsa's mind and in Elsa's mind alone.

"Right. I just- I just don't know, if I can talk anymore. I'm exhausted, and to be honest, nervous about this whole scheme."

"Easy. I'll talk for the both of us. Don't you trust me?"

"No, not at all."

"I don't believe that."

"Why not? You're the most dishonest man I know." Because of the height difference, Hans had to lean down to placed his check against hers, whispering into her ear, so nobody would hear their out-of-character discussion. His sideburns tickled her cheek. She felt him gently squeeze her hand as his other hand rested on the bottom of her neck. She tried not to let it be obvious that she was enjoying it by pretending it didn't faze her.

"Because you wouldn't be here, if you didn't trust me." He then placed her hands on his shoulders as he slipped his hands down to her waist. Elsa finally noticed the music, and everyone around them dancing.

"Hans, no. I can't dance." She could feel the slight warmth from his broad, muscled shoulders. She prayed he wouldn't feel that her hands were shaking.

"Just follow my lead."

"No, no, no. You don't understand. I-I stomp on people's feet. I fall sometimes, too. I really can't."

"Dancing is easy. This is a ball, after all. It's going to look weird, if we're the only ones who refuse to dance."

"I'm inadequate. I'm really, really, really atrocious. I don't know how. I can't dance. I just can't. Now, if you'll excuse me." Elsa tried backing away, but his hands around her waist held her in place.

"If you don't stop talking, I'm going to have to kiss you," Hans threatened in an attempt to shut her up. Elsa froze with a small sound escaping her throat. Hans pulled her in and twirled her.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This chapter starts to show you Hans' dark intentions behind bringing Elsa to this charity ball. Please, review! :)

**Chapter** **Three**

As the edge of her dress swept across the ballroom floor, Elsa was stunned that she was dancing flawlessly. Well, Hans was dancing flawlessly, and she was just merely letting him pull and twirl her. Starting to pay less attention to her shaking hands, Elsa started to smile. At some points, there were awkward pauses in the dance since Elsa couldn't figure out on her own what to do next.

"You're a natural," Hans encouraged.

"I think I just stepped on your foot. Sorry," Elsa said sheepishly.

"You've been stepping on me this whole song, but it's okay," He smirked. It was true. Elsa just hadn't noticed it.

"Sorry. I warned you I wasn't the best." She glanced over his shoulder, staring at the other guests. She wasn't certain of where she was supposed to look. Her eyes darted to the art on the tall walls occasionally. The dimmed lighting made it difficult to truly see the art, though. She had never danced with someone before. Not even her father had danced with her. Hans took Elsa's hand and twirled her as her body left his. She never knew how much fun dancing could be. A small giggle escaped her smile. Hans made a miscalculation and accidentally didn't catch her from her twirl. Elsa harshly slammed and slid a short distance against the ground in a loud screech. With the music still playing, all of the other guests on the dance floor stopped and turned toward the loud sound. Her face started to feel hot and red with embarrassment. Too many eyes looking at her. Hans offer her his hand, but Elsa just looked in horror at all the uneasy eyes staring at her. She heard people whispering loudly about her. She refused Hans' help in shame and stood up wobbly in her heels. She could feel tears in her eyes, so she immediately slipped through all the gasping faces to leave. She went outside to the garden and her tears fell against her will. Sitting on a stone bench, she sniffed back her tears of shame. Hans didn't see where she had gone since the crowd was too thick. He was impressed that she managed to slip through it. He walked to the bar and ordered a drink. Tonight was rough. He hadn't made a single good impression on Dr. Weselton like he wanted to. A female intern for another company, who looked around 25 years old, was standing two feet away from him. She cleared her throat and spoke without turning to him, "I know what you're doing."

"What do you mean?" Hans looked at the champagne disappointed. Champagne and wine were the only drinks the bar was serving. He felt like he needed something stronger to make it through the night. She sipped her drink cooly.

"You're not really in love with her at all."

"We're in love," Hans interrupted. "We're more in love than ever." It was technically true since they were never really in love at all before, but his monotone wasn't convincing. He was feeling too tired and slightly embarrassed from ruining that dance in order to fake an enthusiastic voice like he had all night.

"You're playing her. You brought a foolish girl, so she'd screw up, and you'd look better in comparison. But you couldn't have her looking too stupid or else that'd just be bad for you to be associated with her. She just had to be the right amount of pathetic." She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, still facing forward.

Hans scoffed, "She's not pathetic. And I would never do that to her. Elsa is the love of my life and-"

"Can it, Westerguard! I heard about you before. That you're a play boy." She frowned, "And your mind games. I even heard you were pretty good at it. Really good. But you're not better than me. You should watch your back. I have no reason to keep your secrets for you."

"So your going to tell everyone?" Hans avoided at all costs having to directly admit she was right.

"Not now, but you should be warned that doesn't mean I won't ever. Oh, and since she's your 'true love', you should know she went outside." She slid off of the leather padded stool in order to strut away. Hans asked the bartender for another drink.

* * *

Still sitting outside the ballroom in the garden, Elsa let a few sobs slip out from her.

"I'm never going to another ball again." Her voice was raspy from crying. She slid one glove off to figure out why her wrist was still stinging from the fall.

"I hope that isn't all my fault," she heard Hans say as he closed the door to the ballroom behind him. She immediately straightened her posture and held her hands in together in a regal manner. She didn't want anyone to see her so fragile.

"Oh! I mean, no. It's not. You weren't supposed to hear that." Elsa's eyebrows shot a worried expression. She continued, "I told you I was a bad dancer. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I'm truly sorry. It was an accident!"

"Elsa, that was my fault entirely. I didn't catch you. I'm the one who's sorry." Hans sat next to her. He took her gloveless hand and examined her fresh scrape on it. She felt her heart beat faster as he held her hand in his.

"Your wrist is bleeding. No wonder you looked like you were about to cry. It must be hurting." Actually it was the embarrassment that caused the tears, Elsa thought to herself. The pain in her wrist wasn't noticeable to her until later. She wiped her eyes before any new tears could fall.

"Dr. Weselton was just bragging how perfect of a boyfriend I am to you. I think I just ruined that whole image for her by dropping you in front of our company's biggest competitors. That'll be something they'll all talk about for a while," Hans lightly teased.

"You weren't that bad. You were fairly nice to me tonight. Besides, I'm sure you've been wanting to drop me since you first met me," She mused back. Hans had a hurt expression on his face that Elsa didn't expect.

"I would never want to hurt you. You know that, right? I really am sorry. You didn't even want to come tonight. I shouldn't have made you." Hans looked down. After a long pause, he let go of her hand. He started picking a few red roses from bush next to him until he had a mini bouquet containing six roses. He gave it to her.

"Are these for...me?" She smelled the flowers.

"I think I owe any girl I drop like that flowers," He smiled. "Not that you're just 'any girl'." Elsa knew their lie wouldn't be very believable to Dr. Weselton, if he didn't. But something seemed so sincere about Hans tonight. He didn't have to put on a romantic act when nobody was looking, so why was he? He looked at the stars, as she stole a peak at him. She suddenly gained the courage to do something she never thought she could. She placed the flowers next to her on the bench, and she leaned in and kissed his cheek. She could smell his after shave. Her lipstick leaving a mark on his face as she pulled away.

"What was that for?" Hans tried to hide his smile from Elsa.

"We're supposed to be in love for the night, remember?"

"But no one was here to see that."

Elsa bit her lip, "Oh, right."

Hans continued with a flirtatious whisper, "then I guess you'll have to do it again later." Hans stood up. She blushed at the thought of him wanting her to kiss his cheek again.

"Alright, beautiful. Time to get back inside". Beautiful? She twisted the empty glove in her lap. It was more romantic tension than she had planned for the night. She figured the romantic garden wasn't going to help her feel platonic.

"Is something wrong Elsa?" She wanted to question why his so called _acting _was so believable to her. She knew she couldn't do that without embarrassing herself, and she had done that enough for one night. Standing up with her gloves back on, she followed him inside silently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Hans held the door open for Elsa as they went inside the ballroom again. Despite Elsa's declining, Hans went to the ballroom's bar to get Elsa a drink. He was hoping it'd help calm her nerves. He sat next to Dr. Weselton.

"Sorry about that scene I caused back there when I dropped Elsa," He apologized.

She laughed, "Oh, Hans. That didn't damage the company. I just feel sorry for Elsa since it obviously embarrassed her." She regretted that she pointed out how badly Hans had made Elsa feel. After a long pause, Dr. Weselton changed the topic. "I saw those flowers you picked her. I thought it was very sweet." She waved her hand in the air gesturing to the whole room. "Everyone did. You know, she really likes you. In fact, she loves you."

Hans nervously chuckled, "Well, love is a strong word."

"Hmm, I can tell from the way she looks at you."

"Like tonight? Yes, I remember hearing that." He mentally applauded Elsa for what he thought was just acting skills.

"No. I mean all the time. Even at the office. The girl's in love."

"Wait, she's been doing it even at the office? But back then we weren't... wait." Hans had a confused look on his face, "You're joking right? That can't be true. I mean we weren't _seriously_ dating." After realizing what he said could suggest his relationship is a lie, he corrected himself, "I mean, of course we were dating! We were just casually dating back then. It doesn't mean anything when she does it. I'm sure." Hans swallowed.

"Hans, trust me. I'm a woman. I'd know. She's in love with you and has been for a very long time."

Tired of the wait, Elsa walked over to them. Not expecting Elsa to be behind him, he accidentally knocked over his drink on to the table. He sheepishly apologized as the bartender looked at him with frustration. Elsa took note of his new jittery behavior, although she wasn't sure why he was behaving like that.

"I think we should try talking to other companies. We're here to represent, remember?" Still in shock over Elsa's untimely arrival, Hans struggled to find any words.

Dr. Weselton agreed, "I think that's a very good idea." Elsa grabbed his arm to make him follow her across the ball room. His heart raced. It wasn't in his plan for her to actually be in love with him. It was one thing for Elsa to fall for him, but if he were to fall for her, his whole plan to climb to the top would be ruined because he'd have a weakness: she would _own _his _heart_. He and Elsa chatted with a few companies. Because he was silent, Elsa had to do most of the talking. She tried to include him in the conversation, but it was clear he wasn't focusing. Hans kept thinking about the idea of Elsa loving him. He used to tease her saying she did every time she had to hand him reports, but he never thought she ever was actually in love with him. He just enjoyed bantering with her. Although, he did find her personality interesting, and he always found her beautiful. He suddenly felt nervous around her. It changed everything about the way he thought about Elsa. He didn't want to love her back. He wouldn't allow it to happen. Too much was depending on his plan. Stay focused, Hans told himself as Elsa wrapped herself around his arm to display their fake relationship. He wondered if she had clung to him in that way the whole night. He figured he was over analyzing things. Elsa couldn't possible love him, he thought. Dr. Weselton could be wrong. If Elsa really looked at him that way, then how come he never noticed it before? Elsa usually acted like she could barely stand him anyways. Hans zoned back in.

"I noticed the Wellington's company was really intimidated by our donation to the charities tonight," Elsa mentioned. Glancing around, he noticed they were alone. He was determined to take this rare chance alone with Elsa to talk to her before Dr. Weselton could interrupt. He didn't see Dr. Weselton walking towards them.

"Elsa, I have to ask you something," Hans sighed. Elsa was baffled at how distracted Hans sounded. She figured it was important. Dr. Weselton began walking faster towards them, finally in his range of sight. Soon she was in ear shot. Unaware of Dr. Weselton's presences, Elsa began,

"Is it about us faking th-"

"Shhh!" He tried to put his hands over Elsa mouth. Elsa just pushed his hands away. He looked over her head to spot Dr. Weselton.

"Hans!"

"Stop talking."

"Don't shush me! I don't care how many fake relationships we get into! You just can't-" He had to think quickly in order to stop Elsa from ruining the whole plan. Hans quickly grabbed Elsa's waist to pull her closer. Without hesitation, he closed his eyes, leaned down towards her lips, and kissed her. Elsa made a shocked, high-pitched noise. She held her breath as she dropped the roses. Dr. Weselton stopped in her tracks, also surprised by the spontaneous kiss. She wasn't happy about the PDA, but she wasn't going to draw more attention to it by trying to separate them. It was the first time in Elsa's life that she felt like time had stopped. It was her first kiss. Her heart was beating so fast she thought she could hear it. She never thought her first kiss would be from Hans. She wasn't sure why he was kissing her when it seemed like no one was even looking. It surprised her how much she actually liked him kissing her. She wished she was repelled by it, but she didn't want it to end. Her eye's fluttered shut. She could taste the champagne from his lips. He pulled her even closer by her waist, deepening their kiss, afraid that she might finish her sentence the moment he freed her lips. As her hands neatly rested on his chest, she could feel his chest taking in a slow, deep breath. He slid his hands around her waist loosened their grip, finally freeing her to pull away from him anytime she wanted. Hans expected Elsa to try to shove him away. Instead, she grabbed the lapels of his tux causing him to lean into her more. He was shocked that she had the courage to kiss him back. He was more surprised in himself by how much he liked it. He softened his kiss and slowly dropped his hands off of her waist. He pulled away gently and saw Elsa still had her lips puckered, and her eyes closed. Her hands slowly retreated back into her lap. Her eyes soon opened and met his. Dr. Weselton's attention was stolen by her husband trying to tell her something.

"Oh, no." Hans whispered to himself. Elsa had kissed him _back. She is in_ _love_, Hans thought. He felt it in her kiss. She kissed him like she wanted him. He licked the lipstick off of his lips. There was a silent beat before either of them said a word.

"Why did you just...kiss me?" Elsa fumbled through her words.

"I warned you that, if you didn't stop talking, I'd have to kiss you," Hans humored. He shouldn't be teasing her at all, he thought. But old habits die hard. Elsa clutched her purse hurriedly.

"It's getting late. I should head back home, Hans."

"Right. I, um... me too. Same here." He ran his fingers through his hair. He wanted to say more, but was unable to think of anything else. "Goodnight, Elsa."

"Goodnight, Hans." Elsa turned around and walked outside to the parking lot with a grin wider than he had ever seen before. He kneeled down to pick up the roses Elsa had dropped. Most of the petals had fallen off of the roses. Standing up to walk away, he saw the intern that had talked with him earlier shake her head once Elsa left. Hans was unaware until then that she was sitting at a table near by watching the display.

"Tsk, tsk. I'm ashamed of you, Westerguaard. You're still playing with that poor girl's heart. You really have no limits in business climbing, do you?" She stood up and walked into the crowd until Hans lost her among the people. Hans just stood there trying to fathom the idea that Elsa was in love with him.

* * *

AN: Okay. Next chapter we get to see them in even more drama. I wrote this really quickly today, so sorry for any typos! Any typos I see, I will deff fix! I just can't do that today. I hope you guys enjoyed! Do you guys think Elsa loves Hans? Do you think he is using her? *eye brow dance*. You'll see the truth later. Please, leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Please, leave a review. The chapter after this is going to be pretty dramatic, so stay tuned!

* * *

**Chapter Five **

Hans stood in the empty hall way of his workplace alone with Elsa. It was brightly lit with white lights that made the white walls seem to glow in contrast to the grey carpet. He thought about what Dr. Weselton said. He stood there quietly with his thoughts racing in his head. He never intended on having Elsa develop feelings for him. As much as the thought humored him, stealing her heart wasn't part of his plan. He planned on climbing to the top with or without her. Either of them having feelings towards each other could delay, or worse ruin, his plan. Elsa was reading a paper she had in her hands. They were standing in the hallway because Hans asked her to be alone with him. The only sound they could hear was the clock on the wall ticking.

Unexpectedly, Hans whispered, "About last night... when we..." He took in a deep breath, "Remember that kiss?"

"You mean when you kissed me?"

"Elsa, I'm sorry about that. I had to because-"

"I don't want to think about it." Hans was shocked that she suddenly sounded repelled by the idea of it.

"You say that like it was a bad thing?"

"It wasn't." She felt her cheeks getting red. "Let's not talk about it anymore, please."

"Wait, am I missing something?"

"Why are you still talking about it?" Elsa quickly dismissed.

"Did I say something wrong? I don't understand why you don't want to talk about it because at the time you didn't seem to..." He tried to avoid the uncomfortable word _love_. He continued, "You didn't seem to... mind."

"Look, you were my first kiss." Elsa blurted, "You shouldn't have kissed me. You never even... even asked me or warned me. Please, don't mention last night anymore, okay?"

Hans smirked, "No way."

"Why are you so shocked? I'm sure lots of girls in their twenties haven't been kissed before," her embarrassment was leaking through her voice. She was regretting admitting that to him. She angrily glanced to the side. He always made her feel vulnerable. She never could tell if he was actively trying to make her feel that way, or if it was just her own fault.

"No, it's not that. It...it just didn't seem like I wasn't your first kiss at all. You're a pretty good kisser," Hans almost whispered. Blushing at his words, she tried to fight a smile. She was actually really glad that he kissed her. She only regretted the embarrassing conversation that it created between them. Fumbling with a loose strand of her hair, she tried to hide her nervousness that she suddenly felt now that he was alone with her. He looked around to make sure no one was around to hear them. He leaned in closer to Elsa. As close as he had at the ball. Elsa could feel his breath on her cheeks. She mentally braced herself for a kiss that never came. Instead, he whispered,

"Elsa, are you in love with me?"

"W-what?" Elsa stammered disappointed.

He continued, "I felt like you might be... because of that kiss. The way you kissed me back... Elsa, I thought you knew that this was all fake. I promise I wasn't trying to play with your feelings. I just need you to know we can't really be together."

"You're the one who kissed me!"

"Yeah, but the way you kissed me back..."

Elsa scoffed, "Hans, you think too highly of yourself. You think I actually wish I was in a relationship with you? I'm not just sitting here like one of your side girls drooling over you."

"Side girls?" Hans asked. Did she think he was cheating on her? He never noticed all of the girls who looked his way the way Elsa had. He couldn't think of a single good reason for Elsa to care. The idea of her being jealous wasn't something he considered.

Elsa continued, "You're the one who kissed me. How could you even ask me that?! If you're expecting me to fall victim to your mind games, you're wrong. I know you, Hans. Trust me, I could never fall in love with someone as dishonest as you. Just... just do me a favor and don't talk to me." Her voice cracked as if she was about to cry. Hans grabbed her hand to keep her from bolting away. Their fake relationship had just started, and he felt panicked that he already managed to get them into their first couple fight. The sound of an elevator bell rang that neither of them noticed.

"Elsa, please. Don't cry. I'm sorry," He said desperately. She turned to face him and unexpectedly slapped his face causing him to look the opposite direction.

"Don't tell me what to do. Don't fake apologize, and let me go." He let go of her hand, and touched his stinging cheek. He always saw Elsa as this shy, prude girl. He was surprised she worked up the courage to slap him at all. Although, he felt that he didn't deserve it.

"And don't kiss me ever again," she commanded, while storming away from him.

The mysterious intern from the charity ball was walking out of the elevator doors dressed in all black. She slowly clapped her hands.

"Wow, I don't know exactly what you did, but I'm certain you deserved it, Westerguaard."

"How much of that did you see? How did you get in this building? Why are you even here?"

"For you. I'm here for you."

"Why?" Hans ignored his other questions.

"To blackmail you. I figured I wouldn't keep this secret for free."

"Well you don't have to keep the secret at all really." He crossed his arms across his broad chest.

"You want me to tell everyone? Ruin the company's name? Get you black listed from any company you ever try to land a job at again?"

"Part of me wishes you would, so all of this lying could end." Hans knew he couldn't risk letting her tell. Luckily, she ignored his snarky comment.

"You're going to tell me everything about that girlfriend of yours, and I mean_ everything_. After seeing that slap, you're probably going to need to gain her trust again to do that. But you should know, I'm not going to be willing to wait on that."

"Why would you care about her? She's only an intern."

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out. No questions. No negotiations. Do it, or I'll ruin you. If you think this is the only thing I have to destroy you with, you're wrong." Hans' mind raced over what else she could have to blackmail him with. His loved ones? Despite his large family size, he didn't have any of those. Elsa? He wasn't even that close with her. He figured his brothers would be the first to betray him before this mysterious young woman could.

"So your boss is up to something dastardly?" Hans carefully examined the parts of her face not covered by her sunglasses. She smiled and rested her brunette head on his shoulder. She whispered into his neck, letting her lips graze his skin, "It's too bad you're enemy. You're almost my type." She left his body and entered the elevator again. _Mind games_, he thought.

* * *

Hans and Elsa didn't say a single word to each other. It seemed no one in the office noticed. Dr. Weselton hadn't been in sight. What concerned him was the way she looked at both of them when she was. She would dart her eyes between Hans and Elsa, then disappear again into her office. Dr. Weselton looked as if she had something important to say to both of them, but she never let them know what it was. Something was going on. Hans tried to make eye contact with Elsa from across his desk, but she ignored him. When he had to give reports to her, he put sticky notes with "Sorry" written on them. Elsa threw the notes in the trash without even reading them. She wouldn't talk to him anymore. She was starting to feel things for him, and worse yet she felt alone in it. It embarrassed her that she couldn't stop herself from falling for him. She was done with the manipulation and stressed out with keeping his lies at her own expense. When it was time to head home, and Hans offered to help Elsa with carrying her things to her car.

"No, you may not. I think you should just go."

"Can I at least just walk you out?" Hans pleaded. Elsa figured, if he was going to walk her out, then she might as well take up his first offer and let him carry her things. She put her purse and coat in his arms and walked out the door to the elevator without looking at him. She didn't really want to talk, but it seemed like Hans had something important to tell her from the way he kept glancing at her with a worried expression. They waited in silence for the elevator to arrive to their floor. She sighed, while wondering if she should stop ignoring him. She tried to view things from his point of view. This lying game put him at stake, too. And he did help her somewhat, to tell the truth.

"I don't know what's on your mind, but I don't want to hear bad news. You clearly want to speak, though. So speak," Elsa spat. Hans bit back the urge to mention that intern. Elsa wouldn't handle it right. Plus, could he trust Elsa? He seemed to trust her more than he wanted to.

"You never answered my question," he redirected. "Are you in love with me?"

"I shouldn't have to answer that," Elsa blurted. She regretted opening up the conversation.

"Elsa, just tell me. I'll leave you alone, I swear. I just need to know."

"How's your cheek? Feeling better?"

"Answer me."

"No"

"Why not?"

"I-I meant my answer is 'no'. I don't love you." She wasn't sure that she was being honest. "Are you asking because you love me?"

"Elsa, true love doesn't exist." He shook his head.

"Then why would you think I could love you? Wasn't that true love's kiss you claimed you felt?"

"If anyone could love someone, I'd imagine it'd be you." Elsa felt her cheeks heat up from blushing. She didn't understand how he thought Elsa was a loving person when she never had shown him love in the past. Her own sister would disagree with Hans, if she were there.

"But I've been nothing but cold to you ...and everyone else?"

"That's not true." The elevator doors finally opened. It was empty.

"How are you so sure true love's kiss isn't real? _Prove it_."

"Fine. I don't know how, but I'm sure I'll think of something." It was a silent ride. Hans helped Elsa slide back on her coat since it was snowing and he handed her purse back.

"Thank you," she breathed. She couldn't understand him, and worst of all he seemed to understand her. She felt humiliated that he thought she was in love with him. He's just acting, Elsa told herself. She believed, if Hans truly knew her, he wouldn't be able to ever fall in love with her. She felt like the most unlovable person there could be. Her flaws certainly outweighed any good qualities she could ever posses. With the image of the kiss still fresh in her mind, she suddenly had the urge to slap him again. Just thinking about him made her frustrated. He looked like he was desperate to say something to her as Elsa put her gloved hand on the door handle. He couldn't let Elsa leae mad at him. His future goals and opportunity was depending on their fake relationship. Despite their constant bantering, he'd never had Elsa that mad at him before. Elsa could tell he wanted to say something more, so she waited for a moment before leaving. He didn't say a word, but only looked outside the glass door at the snow. With the door slamming behind her, she decided he wasn't worth her time. Her anger rose again. He was constantly manipulating her emotions. Will he ever stop? Why would he care, if Elsa loved him? Why would he ever need to know?

"Wait," she heard him call after her. He breathed, "You said to prove it. True love doesn't exist, but since you're the only one who could ever love someone, if such a thing existed... This is the only way I know how." Hans ditched his whole speech and took a step closer towards her. He cupped her face in his hands. Was he going to kiss her, or was she just misinterpreting things again? When he leaned his face down to hers, she knew where this was heading.

"Hans, I told you you're not allowed to kiss me." And he kissed her. She told herself to push him away, but she never did. His eyes closed as he held her face to his. His gloved hands were warm against her cold face. He had no consideration to be careful not to smear Elsa's dark, winter red lip gloss. She could taste her own lip gloss on his mouth. Elsa almost thought he wanted to kiss her. He seemed to be enjoying it. Shockingly enough, she found herself savoring his kiss. She wouldn't want to admit it, but she hoped he wouldn't pull away any time soon. His tongue slipped into her mouth causing her to drop her purse in shock. She never knew about people using their tongues for kissing. Being inexperienced in a lot of forms of love, Hans liked exploiting her to new things on purpose. Liking his bold move, she opened her mouth letting Hans's tongue slip in between his kisses. His tongue felt wet and unexpectedly reached out to touch hers. He tilted her face upwards to be closer to him. The only sound was the sound of their deep breathing between kisses in the cold winter air. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair and to hold her gloved hands, but he only held her face to keep her lips from leaving his. With her hands unsure of what to do, she left her arms dangling by her sides. Unlike last time, he didn't give her a chance to pull away until he was done. She never even tried. When he finally pulled away, he hovered his lips over hers for a moment. He slid his hands down to her shoulders. He felt like he could kiss her again, but decided against it. She wanted to feel angry at him to disobeying her once again, but she didn't feel anger. She felt butterflies in her stomach. Her nervousness returned because she feared he'd know how much she enjoyed his kiss. Looking at the tall man before her, she started to giggle with her hand covering her smile. She pointed up at the uneven, smeared red lip gloss all over his mouth. Hans laughed once he noticed it on her lip gloss was smudged over her mouth, too. Elsa's blushed heavily, afraid that she couldn't find words to say. He took off his scarf and wrapped it around her as he noticed her shiver. But then, she stared at the pink lipsticks mark on his neck that was left by the other intern. Her expression became serious. He was unaware she left her lipstick smudges on his neck, nor that his scarf was the only thing that was hiding it. Oblivious to Elsa's discovered, he kept smiling at her. How many other girls had he been with today? And, of all scandalous places, on his neck? She was with him almost all day; how did that happen? That pig, that disgusting pig. And to think she wasted her time by asking him if he loved her. She frowned and thought of the other girl...or girls. Someone else to who also shared her love for his kiss.

"See?" He panted, still out of breath from his kissing spree. "True love's not real," he concluded. His heart was beating quickly. He secretly hoped hers was too.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I hope you guys like this chapter. I wrote it really quickly. Please, leave a review! I love getting feedback from all of you :)

The story isn't over. More drama/romance/secrets to come. I already have a plan for the next chapter (I've been on a roll today).

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Hans was called into Dr. Weselton's office alone. He was nervous she, by the nature of the meeting, that she had found out about his and Elsa's lie. Her office was extremely large and well decorated. Nothing personal was on her desk. Not even a picture of her husband, which Hans found odd. He was sitting in a large, padded, leather chair that was somehow still very uncomfortable despite its obvious luxury status. Dr. Weselton had a clip board in her hands.

"Nice to see you this morning. Glad to be here?" She asked not looking up from her papers. Was that a trick question? What if he was here for something bad.

"Of course I am," Hans smiled. Or was he not supposed to be glad?

"Do you know why you're here?"

"I haven't the slightest."

"Oh, even more fun. I love surprises. Don't you?" Why wasn't she looking at him? Hans cocked an eyebrow as he couldn't figure out her tone. She continued, "Lighten up. It's nothing bad. Actually, it's something...different. Kind of _crazy_, to be honest."

"I love crazy." Dr. Weselton took off her glasses and touched his hand. She was never one to ever make physical contact with people. She sighed as she tried to figure out how to approach what she wanted to say.

"Hans, you may not remember, but at the charity ball you and Elsa spoke to someone I didn't want you, at the time, to speak to." Hans looked at her hand that was squeezing his the way a distant relative who barely knew you might. Did she know about that intern who blackmailed him? If not, she probably knew about his lie with Elsa then. Dr. Weselton took her hand back when she saw Hans' confused expression.

"Hans, you spoke to one of our investors. The man elderly man with that serpent cane he always carries. He said he was so moved by your relationship, he was considering investing ten million dollars to the company in honor of our branch. He said something about how he seeing you and Elsa together made him feel this company was like a family business with wholesome values or something of the sort."

"_Ten million dollars_? Wait, I'm sorry, ten million dollars?!"

Dr. Weselton nodded and added, "because of you two." She continued, "He hasn't given us the money, yet. I think we really need to seal the deal. We need to provoke him to actually donating. We're throwing a company dinner that he will be at. Other sponsors, investors, and branches will be there. This is our chance to get him to commit to us. Do you know what I want you to do, Hans?" He kept wondering why Elsa wasn't in the room.

"...to talk to him again?" He almost whimpered. Ten million dollars because of him. He couldn't understand it. Dr. Weselton tapped her pen on her clipboard.

"The only way to seal this deal for sure is if you were to propose to Elsa in front of him at the company's dinner. This man is an absolute sucker for young love. He can't get enough of you two."

"You want me to be engaged to Elsa?!"

"Yes," Dr. Weselton said nonchalantly.

"I can't do that."

"You're going to do it. I'm not asking you. I'm telling you."

"I... what? But Elsa and I haven't even been dating that long. You want me to...I can't... I... I don't even have a ring. What if she says 'no' when I propose?" Dr. Weselton then pulled out an opened ring box containing an engagement ring covered in white diamonds all over it. It must have been at least 20 carats.

"Trust me. She won't be saying no to this. Courtesy of the company," she handed the box to him. "Hans, I couldn't tell Elsa with you because we both know she could screw this up or back out. I need you to try not to tell her. I'll let you know when the time is right to let her in on this. This has to go exactly as planned. If all goes well, I can promote both of you to practically any position you want. No more internships." Before Hans could ask for anymore questions, her phone rang. She said it was a private matter and asked him to leave. Hans kept the ring in his pocket. The job of the keeping the ring safe was a burden of it's own. Dr. Weselton was counting on him with all the cards she had left. Hans started to feel nauseous and walked outside the entire office without saying a word to anyone and leaned against the wall of an empty hallway. What had he gotten himself into? Elsa could tell from his face something was wrong. She followed him out. He didn't notice Elsa had followed him until she spoke.

"Hans, what happened in there? Did she find out?"

"No, no. She's clueless. I just needed some air." He slid his back against the wall until he was sitting.

"What did she tell you? Hans, I can tell you're hiding something." Elsa neatly sat down next to him. He just kept shaking his head as he pulled one knee to his chest as his other leg laid completely straight. He was usually more talkative than her. _What was wrong with him_, she thought.

"Okay, so you clearly don't want to talk about it. Let's talk about something else to keep your mind off of it. What's something that makes you happy? Like maybe your family? Didn't you say you had a brother?"

"Twelve," Hans groaned. "Twelve older brothers. And they don't make me feel happy at all. Three of them pretended I was invisible. Literally. For two years." He rested his head against the wall.

"Hans, I'm so sorry. If it makes you feel any better, things with my sister, Anna, haven't been the best either. Of course, it was mostly my fault. I love her, but we aren't that close. Our parents' death didn't help that either." Her plan to distract him worked, but now he was distracted with something he hated more: his family.

"Being with my brothers is just... something else. Being with them just makes me feel more useless, worthless, and unwanted than I've ever feel with anyone else. My family centers around the oldest, best sons. Ever since my family became famously wealthy, we were trained how to trick the public into thinking we're friends when we literally make each other's lives hell. _I just wish I had a friend who would be there like family, but not like family_." His words last words stung at Elsa. It made her think of Anna. Although it bothered her how Anna was more likable than she could ever be, she thought of how Anna never shut her out. No one had knocked on Hans' door. No wonder Hans constantly wanted to climb to the top. In the work world, he stood a chance at standing out and being accomplished. Hans paused before realizing how much he revealed, "That was bitter of me. I shouldn't have said any of that."

"No, don't be sorry. I...I had no idea about your brothers. I don't mind listening. It's kind of nice to hear about you. The real you." It was a privilege for Hans to be heard, and this was the first time he felt like he was. Elsa made eye contact with him for a moment then quickly started back at the floor. "You're not worthless, unwanted, or any of those things you've said. You're..." She tried to think of the perfect words to say. She blinked back her nervousness. "You mean a lot to me. You're my only friend. I'm glad you said you weren't in love with me. I was...worried," Elsa thought _disappointed_ might have been a more accurate word than _worried._ She started thinking of yesterday when she saw the kissing mark on Hans' neck left by someone else.

Frowning at the thought, she continued, "... I was worried because we kissed. I'd give the world to say just as we are. It's better by far." Despite Elsa's kind words, Hans somehow felt worse. Friends? Just friends? But at least no longer enemies. Why did the word _friend _make him feel so disappointed? Hans' phone vibrated. He reached to get his phone from his pocket to check his texts, and the ring's box fell out of the same pocket without him noticing. His text was from a "private caller". It must have been his blackmailer, because it said, "We're meeting tonight. I'll find you. Don't try to find me. Don't forget your end." Right, she wanted information on Elsa. Elsa broke their heartfelt moment by changing the topic.

"What is this?" Elsa picked up the box. Hans tried to reach for it, but Elsa held it behind her.

"Elsa, please. It's... personal. Just give it back to me."

"Relax. I just I want to see what's inside. It feels too heavy for a ring box this size. The box must be too thick. Who's it for?" It was actually the diamonds that made the ring box feel so heavy. There was no way for Elsa to have known it was a 20 carat ring inside.

"No one."

"Just let me look at it first."

"Since when do you care what I do with jewelry?"

"I'm your fake girlfriend. I get to see poke my nose in everything you do now."

"You've never been so feisty. What's gotten into you?" Elsa smirked at the box. He was right. She was always the good girl. For this moment, for this small moment, Elsa thought, _that perfect girl is gone._ She wasn't even doing anything that bad. She was just trying to open a jewelry box. Why did he care so much?

"Elsa, give it back, or I'll make you."

"Make me." She tried crawling away from him with the box in her hand. "I'll give it back. Just let me see what's inside first." He pulled her by her leg dragging her across the floor before she could get too far from him.

"Hans, stop!" she laughed. She didn't expect him to try to keep her from looking inside of it this much. He couldn't pry the box from her hands. Elsa jerked the box back towards her chest, while he still held onto it, causing him falling on top of her. They both rolled around on the floor on top of each other trying to steal it from one another. If Dr. Weselton found out that Elsa even saw he had a ring box, she'd be infuriated. After finally he stole it back, Elsa rolled on top of him trying to get it again.

"Hans, let go! I found it on the floor fair and square. You won't even tell me who it's for, or what's inside." She sat on his chest pinning part of his biceps down with her knees making it hard for him to move. "Give it back, Hans." Still laying on his back, he propped himself on his elbows, causing her to slide down to his hips. He was laying on the floor with Elsa sitting on his hips, leaning her chest towards his in an attempt to reach for the ring box. It was a compromising position.

"Elsa, I know you think it's funny, but you have to promise not to tell anyone you ever saw I had this box."

"I never even opened it, though?" Elsa sombered up.

"It doesn't matter. Just, promise me, okay?" He shoved the box back into his pocket. She nodded. A fellow coworker, hearing the thuds and grunting they made from earlier, came out to see what the commotion was. He stopped as he stared at the sight. Hans turned red as he realized it must have seemed like they were trying to have sex at work. He was still laying on the floor with Elsa on top of him. His hair was tousled, and his tie was severely loosened. He was still out of breath from wrestling. Elsa's suit was wrinkled, and her shirt was untucked. Pieces of her hair fell out of her bun. Elsa finally noticed they were pelvis to pelvis. The fact they were known as "the office couple" didn't help.

The coworker gasped and walked back inside muttering, "I-I saw nothing" as he left. Elsa immediately got off of Hans when she fathomed what had happened. She shot straight up and felt embarrassed by the whole situation.

"This never happened," Elsa whimpered as she tried to smooth down her hair. She remembered the lipstick smudge on his neck from the day before. Elsa started thinking of the mystery side girl who gave it to him sitting on his pelvis the way she just did, only this mystery side girl of his probably wouldn't have done it by accident like she did. She imagined the other girl would have dug her hips into his. She balled her jealous fists trying to forget the image. Next, her memory darted to Hans kissing her in the snow. The way he held her face, the way he dared to slip his tongue into their kiss, the way he leaned his lips into her to deepen his kiss, and the way he deliberately ignored her demands for him to never kiss her again. Elsa thought about how her kiss wasn't enough to stop Hans from thinking _true love doesn't exist__._ She started to wish it did exist. Elsa zoned back into reality.

"Agreed." Hans tried to straighten his tie after he stood up with his hair still tousled. His phone vibrated with another text from his blackmailer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Hans readied his fist to knock on Dr. Weselton's door, but it was already propped open. He didn't book an appointment with her, which she always required. He decided he'd take his chances.

"Yes?" Dr. Weselton swiveled in her desk chair to face him. Her glasses balancing on the very edge of her nose. Hans slowly walked inside closing the door quietly behind him. He took out the ring box and placed it on her desk.

"I can't do this."

"Hans, wait. What's wrong? Take that ring back."

"This whole fake proposal idea is... it's too far. I almost lost the ring today." He didn't want to mention that he almost lost the ring to Elsa. Elsa, of all people. That would just cause Dr. Weselton to go into a rage. He put his hands in his pockets before continuing.

"You want me to be engaged to Elsa. I just can't-"

"Not engaged! Simply... Simply just propose. There's a difference. Well, at least not _really_ engaged."

"What happens after that then? Do I have to get married to her!? How long before that investor figures out this is all fake?"

"No, you don't have to marry her. You're missing the point! I could care less if you two really want to get married or not. All you have to do is publically propose to Elsa. To keep the façade, she simply wears the ring everyday. It's easy. There are no holes in this plan. You're being irrational."

"There are no holes!? There are plenty of holes!"

"Ten million dollars will not be lost over this. Keep in mind, your job is on the line over this. Even though Elsa doesn't know it yet, so is hers." Before Hans could say anymore, the secretary walked in and told Dr. Weselton her next appointment was ready to see her. The moment the secretary left, a man in his late 30's with black hair to his shoulders came in the room. He was wearing very casual clothing, which looked very odd in the office setting. Hans tried to study his unfamiliar face. Who was he?

"Hey, there's my sex goddess," the man purred, and he walked over to where she was sitting. He ignored Hans' presence completely. Dr. Weselton blushed,

"Hans, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to go. Don't forget to take the ring with you." Hans quickly took the ring and left her office. He was desperate to get out of that room. He wished he didn't take the ring, because that meant the plan was still on. He worked so hard for a chance this easy to climb to the top, but now that he had it, he realized how much lying was draining him. He originally wanted to sabotage Elsa, making himself look like the hero who fixed everything as she famously screwed everything up. But ever since that ball, he had a hard time ever bringing himself to do it. He couldn't figure out why. He never had someone have such a hold on him. He hated it. The more he got to know her, the more he abandoned his original plan. Despite having been at work all day, he hadn't actually done anything except for argue between Dr. Weselton and Elsa. He decided actually working would take his mind off of it all. He walked over to Elsa's desk to get paper work from her.

"Elsa, do you still have those forms for me?" His phone vibrated with another text from his blackmailer.

"Of course." She gave the papers to him. "So who keeps texting you?"

"I don't really know. Probably nothing important."

"How could you not know? You've answered all of the messages you've been bombed with. Who is it?"

"Nobody."

"Why do you keep hiding who it is?"

"It's... my...my brother?"

"They talk to you?"

"Sometimes. We're so close now. It's great." His fingers started to nervously tap on the pages. She cocked an eyebrow. Ignoring her suspicion, Elsa let it go. It bothered her that he wouldn't tell her. Whenever Hans hid something, it was never something small. It was always something huge. As closing time came, Dr. Weselton came to Elsa's desk with the same black-haired man. She gave Hans a one hundred-dollar bill.

"Hans and I talked about how you two didn't know each other too well, so why don't you two go out tonight? On the house." She patted Hans' shoulder twice and walked out of the room.

"She's been using company money on a lot of weird things lately. This definitely is on the list." Hans examined the money in his hand.

"You've been talking about me in your meetings with her?"

"Not... the whole time." Why did Dr. Weselton have to mention that? Them going out was obviously tied to the fake engagement she was planning. Hans continued, "where do you want to go?" Elsa decided to let him pick. He ended up driving her to an Italian restaurant. They just stayed in their work attire. It was the first time since they've been in a fake relationship that they had actually gone on a date together. They were seated at a candle lit table with white table-cloth. The restaurant had other guests, but wasn't crowded. Elsa smiled as she read the menu.

Hans laughed, "Why are you smiling? Does the food really sound that good?"

"No, I... it's nothing."

"What is it?" He mused.

"Well, I've just never been on a date before. It's just... never mind. I'm sorry."

"Elsa, it's fine. You don't have to be perfect all the time. You know that, right?" Elsa bit her lip and kept quiet.

Hans continued, "I'll walk you through your first date. Well, first you have to sit here, and tell me how handsome I am. Then I get to talk about great I am the whole time, and you just agree and nod." Elsa covered her mouth to try to hide face while laughing.

She happily sighed, "So this is what a date feels like." After they ordered, Elsa spoke again.

"It's nice that one of your brothers is talking to you again."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I thought that was your brother you were texting."

"Oh, right! It was. He's great. We talk about..." He tried to imagine what his brothers would say to him. What did normal brothers talk about? Was it the same conversation two friends would have? Was it supposed to be overly sentimental topics of family love, like in the movies?

He took a while before answering, "We were just talking about my horse, Sitron. Did you know I have a horse?" Elsa shook her head.

"I've never seen a horse in person before. They look so beautiful in pictures, though."

"What!? Now you have to meet Sitron! You'll love him! He's really friendly."

"I'd like that," Elsa grinned.

"Let's go right now."

"What? I-"

"Why not? Dr. Weselton said we had to get to know each other." His phone started to ring. It was the private caller. He forgot he was supposed to meet his blackmailer tonight. He silenced his phone. It could wait. Besides, whatever information this blackmailer thought he had, they wouldn't ruin their chances to get.

"Brothers again," Hans smiled sheepishly. After they finished eating, Hans drove her to his family's massive horse ranch. There wasn't much lighting except for the moon and a few light posts, and Elsa felt timid that she didn't know the area too well. They walked over to a long line of well kept stables that only had one horse inside of the entire thing.

"Is this where you live?"

"No, this is just my family's ranch. It's just one of the many pieces of land we own. I know your family is pretty wealthy, too. Don't you have a ranch?"

"I wouldn't know. I don't leave home very often," Elsa admitted. Hans let his horse out of the stable. It had the equipment already on it, which she imagined wasn't very comfortable for the horse. The horse's whinny made Elsa back away in fear.

"Meet Sitron." Hans turned to face Elsa. She tried to stick out her hand to pet it, but was afraid it might bite her.

"It's so... big. It's lovely."

"Let's go for a ride." Before Elsa could decline, he helped her onto the horse. He sat in front of her, since she didn't know how to ride. The horse started to walk, and she immediately wrapped her arms around his chest in fear. She could feel the horse shifting its weight on each leg, making her feel more scared. Hans could tell Elsa was afraid, so he didn't let the horse trot. Sitron walked them over to a moonlit lake to drink.

"Elsa, it's okay. I won't let you fall." Resting her head on his shoulder, she could feel his words as they vibrated through his back when he spoke. She inhaled his scent of his cologne. Feeling his muscles flex to keep balance as the horse shift it's weight, she felt guilty for enjoying it.

"I trust you. I just don't think your horse likes me very much." Sitron whinnied as if it were confirming its dislike for Elsa. Quietly hugging Hans' back, she closed her eyes relishing the moment. Then unexpectedly, Sitron started to buck to get them off. Hans tried to calm Sitron down. On Sitron's last buck, Hans and Elsa were catapulted in the air. They traveled a big distance, and fell into the deeper parts of the lake with large splashing sounds. Elsa opened her eyes under the green lake water, and could see the moon glowing above the surface. When Hans came up for air, saw Elsa was coughing water next to him. He before he could ask her if she was okay, she started swimming to land. He soon followed after her shortly. They stood in the shallow end of the lake.

"I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" He put his arm around her shoulder to make sure she wouldn't fall as they walked to wear the water met the grass. Each footstep making large, sloshing splashes in the still water.

"It's fine. I'm okay," she said as she limped. Looking at Sitron, she coughed, "Maybe we should just walk back." Sitron almost looked proud that he catapulted Elsa. He didn't seem to mind that that meant Hans had to fall off with her. Sitron happily nodded his head as he whinnied. She fell to her knees as her ankle gave in. She had injured her ankle when she was bucked off. She winced, "Or maybe we should just sit here for a second."

"You're hurt. I'm so sorry. I should take you to a hospital. This was all my fault. I-"

"Hans, I'm fine. It's not that bad of an injury. It's just a sprained ankle. I had fun tonight, actually," she smiled. "I just don't know how to get back. I don't think we should ride Sitron since it doesn't like me very much." He unexpectedly swept her up and carried her bridal style. Elsa wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck in fear he could drop her. Her wet clothes started to stick to tried to fight the smile growing on her face. He was actually carrying her the way she had read about in fairytales. She blushed lightly, savoring the moment of him being her knight in shining armor. She wished he'd walk slower, so she could spend a longer time in his arms. He quickly found his way to their car, to Elsa's disappointment. It was a fairly quiet car ride that was only filled with Hans apologizing, and double checking if she was hurt. It was pitch black outside because it late, so Hans dropped her off at her home. Every place in the city was closed, so he couldn't take her anywhere else. He helped her walk to her front door, and she held onto him as she limped. She hoped, if she limped enough that he'd carry her again, but he never did.

"I'm so sorry. Are you sure you don't want me to take you to a hospital?"

"No, it's fine. I promise."

"Worst first date ever, huh?"

"I had a fun time! I mean it. I never ate at that restaurant before. Is it new?"

"No, it's been up for a while. Actually, I've had lots of dates there." There was an awkward pause. Why did it feel weird telling Elsa that? He remedied, "...But, only that one mattered." Elsa bit her lip. Hans cleared his throat to reduce the romantic tension. Elsa reached out her hand for a goodbye handshake.

"Goodnight, Hans." He stared at her hand with a confused expression. "Is that not how most people say goodbye after a date?"

Hans smiled at the floor, "No, but it's fine."

"Well, I want to learn. How is it normally done?"

"I guess it depends on the guy." He shrugged.

"Okay, then what would _you_ do?"

"Well, if it was _me_ on a date with _you_, I'd take your hand and come closer to you," He then leisurely took a step closer to Elsa and took her hand. She started feeling butterflies in her stomach as he looked into her eyes.

He continued, "I'd then tell you how beautiful you looked." She started to blush. He let go of her hand and instead placed his hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "I'd tilt your face towards me, and I'd lean in." He slowly leaned in, and Elsa closed her eyes. She could feel her heart beating through her chest. She was waiting for him to kiss her. He stopped right before her lips.

He in a low, hushed tone, he whispered, "Then I'd kiss you." He then removed his hand from her chin, and took a step back. Elsa opened her eyes disappointed.

"Goodnight, Elsa."

"Goodnight, Hans."

* * *

AN: Please, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Wow. I don't know how to else to say this, but this chapter might get_ a little_ nsfw. Just a little. I wanted to warn anybody incase it could make someone uncomfortable or whatever. I wrote this in only a day, so enjoy! ATTENTION to anyone reading this on 10/30/14: I tried re-uploading this and accidently reposted chapter 9 here (and this is supposed to be chapter 8), so I'm super sorry! It is corrected now. Again, sorry!

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

As Hans drove home, his cellphone kept ringing from calls by the private caller. He answered as he kept the other hand on the wheel.

"Where were you?" His blackmailer hissed.

"Busy," he dismissed.

"Are you forgetting I can ruin your life?" Hans didn't respond. His blackmailer continued, "Tell me everything you know so far about Elsa." As he thought about it, he discovered he knew a lot more about Elsa than he realized. He knew about her sister, where she lived, how experienced she was in relationships, that she didn't seem to like horses much, she liked roses, and she couldn't dance. He felt like he knew her well enough to accurately guess her biggest weakness. He frowned suddenly. He couldn't aid his blackmailer without ruining everything for himself in the long run. The information he was asked to give would obviously hurt the company that he was now finally climbing the ladder in. His future career was probably with this company. He had invested so much of his time there. He thought of Elsa. If he was going to be "engaged" to her, sabotaging her would only sabotage him as well. Besides, he started to like Elsa, which bothered him.

"I can't."

"Bullshit! You know a lot about her. Commit to your end of the deal or else."

"The deal's off. I want out."

"What!? You can't back out now!"

"I'm not helping you."

"Why are you saying this suddenly!? Are you in love with her or something!?" He hesitated before answering.

"No. I-"

"You're pathetic. You're forgetting I have more than just that secret on you, but fine. Too late. You backed out. You're going to have to pay for it now," she spat. Before Hans could say a single word, she hung up. He tried to think of what other information she had on him. He figured she was probably just bluffing. He imagined what Dr. Weselton might do, if she found out that the relationship was fake the whole time. Dr. Weselton did want him to lie about the engagement; she couldn't possibly care, if he and Elsa were just lying a bit earlier than her, right? He sighed.

* * *

The next day at work, Hans walked over to Elsa's desk. He was holding his phone in his hands for the sake of keeping his hands busy. Elsa could tell he wanted to say something, but the moment he opened his mouth, Dr. Weselton asked him to go inside of her office. He put his phone on her desk and went inside of Dr. Weselton's office. The phone vibrated with another text.

"Hans, I think you have a message." She looked up and he had already left. She got her pen and paper and started to fill out paperwork she was supposed to finish yesterday. She felt the small vibration of his phone through the table. She looked up around the office only to see her coworkers weren't paying attention.

"It's just his brother," she whispered to herself. The phone vibrated again. She mumbled sarcastically, "Probably just one of his brothers who shut him out and haven't talked to him for two years." She frowned at her paperwork. She started to tap nervously on the papers as she glanced at his phone. He wouldn't know.

"I should probably check it for him incase it's important," she justified to herself. She dropped her jaw as she read the texts.

* * *

"How was that date?" Dr. Weselton was polishing her glasses. He had never seen her without glasses. Although, there was nothing askew with her features, something felt off about Dr. Weselton without her eyes framed. He took a seat in the uncomfortable leather chair.

"I accidently hurt her ankle, but other than that I think we had a fun time."

"Is that why her foot was wrapped?" She looked at her nails briefly. She didn't sound concerned for Elsa. "I just needed to make sure everything is going to plan."

"When does Elsa get to know?"

"Well would she say yes to marrying you right now?"

"Of course not!"

"Then we're not ready." She placed her glasses back on her face. "Hans, I'll make sure that you are the first to know when Elsa gets filled in. For now, go back to your desk and do some work." Hans stood up to leave.

"Oh, Hans? Whatever you do, you have to stay on Elsa's good side. Okay? I know she's your girlfriend and loves you regardless, but this has to go perfectly." Hans nodded. Boy, was she wrong, he thought to himself. He had already asked Elsa if she was in love with him, and Elsa said no. When he came out of Dr. Weselton's office, Elsa jumped. She put his phone back down on the edge of her desk. Wandering around, he looked for his phone on his desk. He then checked his pockets with no luck.

"Have you seen my... Oh, found it." Hans walked over to her desk to took his phone. "I thought I lost it." Elsa tried to be unsuspicious. The things she read on his texts bothered her.

"Hans, can I talk to you alone?" Elsa nervously glanced at the door. Hans nodded, confused. They stepped outside of their workplace into an empty hallway. Elsa closed the door behind them.

"You've been lying to me."

"What?" He had no idea what she was referring to, but his heart started to nervously beat faster. Seeing Dr. Weselton before meeting Elsa didn't help to calm his nerves. The tone in Elsa's voice was a dead give away that she was upset.

"I read your texts."

"Oh, no. Elsa, wait. Let me explain."

"You're cheating on me!?"

"Wait, what?"

"Do you know how bad that looks for me!? Do you know how easy this exposes our fake relationship to be...fake!?" She jealously looked back down at the cell phone in his hand.

"Elsa, calm down. It's not even-"

"No! You can't just date other girls like this!"

"We aren't even really dating! You can't tell me who I can't date!"

"Why not!? It affects me too, Hans!"

"Because none of this is real!"

"So you admit it?"

"No! I wasn't with any other girl besides you." Elsa snatched his phone out of his hand and opened his text conversation with his blackmailer.

Elsa began to quote the texts, "'Meet me 2nite. Need u'? And 'don't tell ur girlfriend about this'?"

"It's not what it looks like."

"Wait, here's my personal favorite, 'Being with me was the best decision of ur lyf. Leave her. Stay with me.'"

"What!? Wait, when was that!?"

"This morning. Your phone wouldn't stop vibrating. I couldn't help it. You were so suspicious about who you were texting." Hans realized that his blackmailer sent those texts wanting Elsa to find out. His blackmailer was probably going to try to sabotage every relationship at work that he had.

"We're breaking up. I don't want to date you. I-I don't even want to fake date you." Elsa's eyes started to water. She was angry at herself for letting her emotions get to her, but she was more mad at Hans. It was the exact opposite of what Dr. Weselton had told him to do.

"Elsa, wait. You can't do that. Please, not now. I promise I wasn't cheating on you."

"She's the girl who left a lipstick mark on your neck. Isn't she? That day you..." Elsa batted her eyelashes to keep her composure. It felt more difficult than she had imagined to finished her sentence. She breathed, "That day kissed me outside?" Trying his best to remember that day, Hans suddenly had a flashback of his blackmailer pressing her lips to his neck. He wasn't sure why, at the time, but he felt she was up to something. He was right. He took too long to answer. Elsa knew he was hesitating because it was true.

"Elsa, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"I knew it. Don't. Please, I don't want to hear it." Elsa tried to keep her voice steady.

"It's a complicated story, but it's not like that at all!"

"Please, stop explaining. I'm done." She walked back inside and sat at her desk typing furiously on her keyboard. Hans came in after she did and sat at his desk across from her. She refused to look at anything that wasn't on her desk in order to avoid eye contact with him. She was angry that he would be willing to ruin their plan so easily. She was also disappoint she wasn't enough to keep his interest. Elsa had started to think he might like her, but she now dismissed the idea of that ever happening. They went the rest of the entire day not talking to each other. A few times, Hans had tried, but Elsa ignored him. When work ended, Elsa drove straight to her mansion. Later that night at home, Elsa was watching a movie alone. Her sister had left for the night. Since her parents died, Anna was the only one who shared the mansion with her. They didn't talk much, though. She felt like Anna was more of a roommate than her sister, which she wished she was closer with. Occasionally, her distant aunt would visit to make sure they were doing okay. Tonight, it was just going to be Elsa and the silent white walls. She sat in her shorts and blue long-sleeved shirt. Her hair was in a loose bun that she could never bring herself to wear in public. Hearing an unexpected knock at the door, Elsa stood up to investigate. She opened the door to find Hans standing there with a stuffed, large, brown paper-bag in his hands.

"How did you know where I live?"

"I dropped you off here last night, remember?" Elsa crossed her arms, glaring at him bitterly.

"Elsa, I'm sorry about earlier. Can I come in?"

"The fake relationship is over. Go away."

"I was hoping I could change your mind."

"No, I don't forgive you."

"I brought something to apologize with?" Elsa finally stood back and let him walk inside, placing his bag on a nearby marble table. His eyes scanned the well decorated home. Leather furniture, silk pillows, a crystal chandelier, and elegant vases and art work scattered. He pulled out three tall bottles. He cleared his throat nervously, "I didn't know what you liked, so I got three. There's whiskey and cedary red wine." He picked up the clear bottle in the middle. "This vodka is my personal favorite." The bottles themselves looked elegant. She imagined they were top quality beverages. Elsa stared at him before answering.

"I think you should go."

"At least let me stay for one drink?" He was hoping he'd get her forgive him and reestablish their fake relationship before he left.

"Fine. Just one." After scavenging in her kitchen for cups, he poured a glass of each letting her try. She had never drank before, despite being twenty-one. Not wanting to admit it to him, she drank the glass of vodka nonchalantly. It had an awful, bitter taste that she wasn't expecting. She groaned in disgust after tasting it. She scrunched her nose.

"Too strong?"

"Just a little. It's fine. I'll just calm down the taste with this." She picked up the whiskey.

"Then I wouldn't drink that if I were you-" Elsa choked from the taste the moment she swallowed it. It was even worse than the first one. Hans laughed. It was awful. How did he like this stuff? How did anyone like this stuff? It was nauseating to her. He poured juice into her vodka drink. She realized her goal to look experienced was ruined by her choking.

"This will make it taste better," he smiled from the corner of his mouth. He was watching her experiment with the drinks, amused by silently guessing which one she'd choke on next. She liked the taste of the juice, but only the taste of the juice. The vodka slightly ruined the fruity flavor. It reminded her of the flavored liquid medicine her mother used to make her drink as a child. Regardless, she didn't want to make herself look like she wasn't able to handle the drink. She was determined to take all the alcohol down without any more gagging.

Hans mused, "So you were just going to watch a movie alone? Is that how you spend your Friday nights?"

"Anna had to go somewhere. I don't like being alone, so I sometimes turn on the TV just for the sound." Elsa finished the rest of her cup, hiding her disgust in the taste.

"I didn't know you liked horror movies. Me too." He was trying to determine how angry she was at him still. "I have an idea: we drink every time the main character makes a bad decision."

"Deal," Elsa laughed. She was bored and lonely. A game and someone's presences was a refreshing change for her. The victim in the movie ended up making a lot of bad decisions, always opening the door the murderer was hiding in, or choosing a bad hiding spot. They had to refill their cups many times. Elsa and Hans were getting drunk too quickly from the game. She hadn't been intoxicated before and was concerned about how it felt. They both started laughing at parts in the movie that weren't even funny. There was a scene with pop music playing in the background as the killer stalked the victim. Hans started to sing to the song, slurring the words at some points.

"I didn't know... you can sing. W-wow," Elsa giggled drunkenly.

"And you and IIIIIII," he laughed as he sang the lyrics. "I don't know this song that much. Ugh, I'm so hungry."

"I can cook!" Elsa shot up and ran to the kitchen with Hans following her. She almost fell from her lack of balance and had to hold onto a chair to keep herself from falling. He picked up malformed pepper he found in the tall, silver refrigerator as Elsa dug through the cabinet disorderly for pans.

"Hey, it looks like Weselton's husband," he smirked.

Elsa snorted, "Yeah, but it needs glasses!"

"Her husband doesn't have glasses? We saw him. The guy with the long black hair." Elsa let her hair down. The alcohol was giving her a headache, and the bun only made it feel worse. Hans watched her hair waterfall down her back, mesmerizing him.

Hans chuckled, "He was calling her a 'sex goddess' in our meeting. It was so awkward."

"Wait, that's not her husband! Her husband is the short man with glasses. He was sitting next to her at the... um.. that party, ball thing. You met him," Elsa snorted while laughing. She broke five eggs into a pan and turned on the stove. She left the egg shells to be cooked as well. Uselessly, Elsa left the pan off of the stove, on the counter. She finished another glass a wine. She couldn't remember how many glasses she drank.

"So she's having," Hans leaned on the counter behind him to keep himself from staggering. "She's having an affair at work! That's so crazy!" They both started to joke about his poor balance. Feeling daring, Elsa decided to start a food fight. She took an egg and threw it at him, but she missed her aim, and it hit the wall. The sound caused both of them to go into a laughing fit.

"Pffffftt, you're not even... You're not even good at it, Elsa." She put down her drink. She opened a bag of flour and started to throw it at him. Soon, they were throwing random pieces of food across the kitchen. The kitchen ended up looking like an abstract work of art. Applesauce made its way to the ceiling, and salmon was slid across the floor. They had hit almost everything in the room with ketchup, except each other. It was a mess that would require a maid. Elsa slipped on an egg yolk and held Hans's torso for balance. Being intoxicated himself, he didn't have the balancing skills to keep both of them up. She fell to the ground pulling Hans on top of her laying body. They both snickering hysterically at their fall. She wondered why she found everything so funny as she looked at the white flour on his cheek.

"I love you," She chuckled. "Like, I really love you. Like a lot."

"Don't love me." Although his drunken mind was happy to be on top of a beautiful, blonde girl, he rolled off of the female temptation. He turned his face towards her. "It'd make things easier for you, if you didn't."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"I didn't cheat... I didn't... I mean, I didn't cheat on you. Ha, 'didn't' is a weird word." He kept losing his train of thought.

"Do you... hmm love her? Because I'm sure she's prettier than me. I just know it. I know, Hans. Don't lie. Don't."

"No, I think I might love you actually. I-I've been thinking it for a while. I think I love you. I really think I do. I wish I didn't, though. Elsa, please don't love me anymore."

"I've been in love with you for too long to stop now," she whined. She studied his hooded, green eyes. Even when intoxicated, he looked regal. His family's wealthy bloodline came through in his regal face. She had always felt he was handsome. Almost painfully handsome. It was difficult for her too look at him most times without her heart racing, or a blush forming on her face. Only while intoxicated had she granted herself permission to soak in the tall, attractive man before her. She glanced at his lazy smile, feeling the urge to kiss him. She felt that she might have tried, if Hans didn't start speaking again.

"But Weselton said you wouldn't love me until you saw the ring?" Hans rubbed his eyes from exhaustion.

"What ring?"

"Oh, no. Oh, no. You, you don't tell her, but it's all for you. It's a secret. A secret proposal. Elsa, I'm hungry still. Let's go somewhere."

"You're proposing to me!?" Hans sat up and took another sip from his drink.

"Shhhh."

"Ha! Hans, you're so stupid! I don't even understand you."

"I'm going to propose to you," he slurred his words. "You didn't hear it from me." Elsa giggled as she hit his shoulder playfully. Her state of mind prevented her from keeping up with any conversation. She was still feeling dizzy from the fall. Standing up staggering, they tried to avoid stepping on the food they had dropped.

"So you really love me, Elsa?"

"I love you. Why, why didn't you kiss me last night?" Elsa had a sad tone in her voice. "I know I'm not supposed to, but I wanted you to kiss me. I waited. I really waited for you," she admitted drunkenly. He roughly pushed her against the kitchen counter and kissed her. Elsa's hands slipped into his hair. She wasn't usually that bold, but tonight she wasn't herself. She sat on the counter and wrapped her legs around his hips. One of his hands slowly slid up her thigh as the other hand held her waist. She shocked herself by how much she wanted him, wanting him to touch her. She tasted the alcohol on his lips. Still standing between her legs, he started to lightly move his hips rhythmically against hers. It bothered her that she liked it; it wasn't something she'd normally allow to happen. Breaking their kiss, he started to nibble on her neck. One spot caused her breath to hitch, and he focused his kissing there. With shallow breathing, her hips began to instinctual move against his. It scared her that her body knew where she wanted to be touched. Her clouded conscious was taken over by lust. She could tell he was getting aroused because she felt him growing hard through his clothes. He slowly dug his hips into hers deeper causing her to gasp, "Hans!" Her legs instinctual tried to close upon the feeling, but only ended up squeezing his body standing between her legs. Wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders, Elsa attempted to cope with the sensation he was giving her. She hated that she was enjoying all of it: his kiss, his neck biting, the grinding, his sensual touches. Her breath started to quicken as his hips continued to roll into hers. His hand inched higher up her thigh. Elsa felt the urge to press against him harder. Feeling his back muscles flexing every time he leaned into her, she kissed his neck causing him to grind his hips deeply into hers. She fought the urge to moan by biting his neck lightly to occupy her mouth, but a small moan still escaped her lips. His hands abandoned her thighs as he reached down to take off his belt. He struggled at first, but he finally slipped it off. Hearing the sound of someone opening the front door caused him to drop his belt. Someone else's muffled voice slipped through the walls.

"Oh, no. I-I think Anna might have come home early. She can't know we're here." She prayed Anna wouldn't come into the kitchen. They heard the footsteps of Anna going up the stairs into her bedroom. With the creaking door closing behind Anna, Elsa finally released a breath of relief. The panic made them forget where they left off. He looked at his drink with interest, forgetting where how far he was going to go with Elsa. She slid off the counter and onto the floor. Hans sipped the whiskey thirstily. The movie had automatically started to replay itself. How many times did it replay, he thought. He didn't realize he had been with Elsa for hours. They easily got distracted again. Time kept flying by. They ran around different rooms of her house drunkenly chasing each other. They knocked over a vase along the way, and a few other pieces of home décor along the way. Neither of them had noticed or cared. Whenever he caught her, he'd spin her around in victory. Occasionally, she'd kiss his cheek when he won. At 4:00 AM, they found themselves slow dancing to some old CD Hans had found while chasing Elsa. He tried to twirl her, but Elsa kept tripping. Instead, she hugged him closely.

"I think this song was the one they played at my parent's wedding. That's what my mother used to tell me, at least."

"Does this song make you sad?"

"No, not with you at least. I don't feel sad with you."

"Really?"

"I'm glad you came. I didn't want to be alone. This house is so big. I hate it. It feels empty all the time. It reminds me how much I wish I wasn't in here, but out with other people. I just want to be like everyone else." Hans held her tighter. She was still feeling drunk, but now she felt like a tired drunk.

"You wouldn't want that. Everyone is just so... dishonest."

"Not everyone's dishonest."

"Yes, they are. Trust me."

"Well, you're not."

"How'd you know?" Hans thought of the times he almost sold Elsa out to the blackmailer. He thought of how angry she was when she read his texts.

"You're the nicest person ever. I know you more than you give me credit." He lazily smiled as he held her. He had the most fun with Elsa tonight than he had in a long time. _If a good time was the most honest thing in the universe, then why did he feel like he was the only liar there?_

"Elsa, you're a good person. Sometimes I think you don't know that." She rested her head under his chin.

When the morning came, and they both were asleep in an empty, white, oval bathtub. Her head was on his chest. His arms draped around her. All three bottles were empty. It was 11:00 AM, and they were hours late for work. Her neck was hurting from stiffness of the bathtub. Sunlight had peaked through the colossal, bay window. She opened from the light. Her eyes glancing around her as she realized she was sleeping on him. Not wanting to leave the comfort of his body, she tied not to wake him until she was done savoring the moment. She closed her eyes, feeling him take in slow, sleepy breaths. Unexpectedly, he rolled over leaving her body. Disappointed and hung over, she sat up.

"Hans?" Elsa tapped his chest. He groaned sleepily and shifted to his other side.

"Go to hell," he mumbled.

"Seriously?"

"Just five more minutes."

"Hans, wake up." He opened his eyes when he recognized Elsa's voice. Still laying down, his eyes darted around the bathroom. Everything in the bathroom was white, with few accents of gold. Unaware of how he ended up in a bathtub, he sat up quickly.

"What happened? Are we still at your house?" His voice was hoarse from waking up, and his hair was tousled. Looking down at himself, he finally noticed his belt was missing.

"Yes. I don't remember everything, but I do remember watching a movie... and a food fight. You came over here to say sorry or something." Elsa also remembered him grinding his hips on hers, but didn't think she should mention it. She blushed at the memory.

"Oh, right. Sorry for ruining your kitchen. You don't remember me saying anything else, do you?" He thought of the ring. His memory had a lot of missing time gaps.

"You said a lot of things, Hans."

"Like what?"

"I think you said you loved me." Her heart started to race.

"I... did?" Hans swallowed.

"You even said something about proposing to me. I can't remember it exactly. Why'd you say that?" Hans had a worried expression on his face. He didn't remember any of it. Did he spill the proposal secret?

"Was it all true?" Elsa asked.

"N-no." He looked down at the floor. It was hard to make eye contact with a conversation topic like that. "The proposal thing was just me drunkenly blabbering. Maybe you misremembered it. I'm not... I wouldn't..." Elsa's face dropped. They both stood up.

"Was the other part true?" The part that he loved her? He felt a blush cross his face. He wasn't sure of what to say to that. He couldn't give her any reason to think the proposal was true. She felt embarrassed for even mentioning it. Saving him from having to answer, they heard Anna shriek at the mess as she went into the kitchen. They had forgotten the stove on all night, but no fire was started. The broken eggs dried on the walls, the flour was all over the floor, and there was bread scattered in random places. Anna found the empty alcohol bottles.

"You should leave, Hans." He picked up his jacket from the bathroom floor.

"Are you going to work?" She covered her eyes with her hands. "I can't go like this. I feel awful."

"I'm going to skip work, too. My head is aching too much." They both sneaked to the front door, avoiding angry Anna at all costs.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that," she mocked.

"I could say the same for you. You never take risks." They never skipped work for different reasons. For Hans, it was his chance to prove himself. For Elsa, because she always followed the rules.

"Work isn't really a place to be taking risks," Elsa justified. Hans stepped on the other side of the door. There was a long pause in their conversation. She just stared at him from across the door, smiling at slightly raspy morning voice.

"So will you be my fake girlfriend again?"

"The deal's back on," Elsa sighed. "Sorry I asked you if you loved me. It was a stupid question." She was hoping apologizing for it would make it less tense between them. It only made her feel more embarrassed.

"It's not stupid at all," Hans accidentally let slip out. Hans felt his stomach sink. He shouldn't have said that. He was afraid to say he loved her out loud. If he heard himself say it out loud, he worried he might believe himself.

"It's not?"

He shook his head lightly before answering, "Not at all."

* * *

AN: Please, leave a review! I care what you guys think. :)

More chapters to come.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: ATTENTION to anyone reading this on 10/30/14: I tried re-uploading this and accidently mixed up chapter 9 and 8, so I'm super sorry! It is corrected now. Again, sorry! Carry on reading. I'm just posting this incase anyone was confused.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Elsa closed the door. Turning around slowly, she saw her little sister in the kitchen. Anna's green dress was the brightest thing in the room.

"It's nice to see that you're talking again," Anna bitterly jabbed. She clutched Hans' empty wine bottle. As if she was genuinely interested in reading the health facts, she skimmed the label, refusing to make eye contact with Elsa.

Anna continued, "I mean, I didn't even know you talked anymore, Elsa." Still silence. Elsa furrowed her brows in confusion. Why was Anna acting so bitter? They rarely ever saw each other, so Elsa couldn't have given her a reason to be upset.

"So what's so special about that guy? Why does he get to talk to you?"

"What?"

"Oh, is that what you sound like? I wouldn't know. I haven't heard your voice in so many years. I forgot what it sounded like."

"Hint taken."

"Well, that's the first time in forever that's happened. Isn't it?"

"Enough, Anna," Elsa gasped.

"No! Why is it that you would talk to some stranger before you'd talk to me?"

"That's not your concern."

"You didn't even talk to me when our parents died! You didn't even go to their funeral. What's wrong with you! You talk to him!? You...you actually talk to him." Anna looked up at Elsa with a look of desperation. Elsa uneasily shifted on her feet.

"I'll see to it that this mess is cleaned. Excuse me." Confrontation made Elsa feel anxious. She was planning on hiring a maid. She'd clean it herself even, if it'd get Anna to stop shouting at her. Her headache reminded her of how much alcohol she had drunk that night.

"You're going to leave? I don't understand you!" Anna gripped the wine bottle harder.

"I don't know what you want from me!" Elsa noticed she had been frowning and tried to relax her face.

"Just let me in!"

"Fine! Am I letting you in now!? Is this what you want!? I'm talking to you right now. I'm trying, Anna! I've always tried."

"You've shut me out for years! If I'm not good enough to be in your life, then why is he!? We used to be so close."

"I don't think this is the right time to have this discussion." Elsa started to grip her hands into fists anxiously. Her hands begged for something to hold onto. The stress at work, maintaining a lie with Hans, and being in charge of her home and education was too much on Elsa. She feared arguing with Anna would cause her to be more aggressive than she wanted to be. She decided it'd be best to not talk at all than to fight.

"I can't believe you. Of course, you're just shutting me out again!"

"Anna, believe me when I say you're better off without me in your life. Nobody needs me." Anna started to pace the kitchen. Her throat was sore from shouting.

"What did I ever do to you!? I get that you hate me, but at least tell me why! I can't take it anymore! It's like you only see yourself." She stomped her foot on the last word.

"What!? I do a lot for you. I just don't throw it in your face and broadcast it for credit!"

"Oh, so you're a liar? Another thing I never knew about my big sister."

"Why would you say that? That hurts."

"Well, you hurt me all the time, and you never seem to care!" She was angry that she was able to feel so jealous over a boy she hadn't even met, but one time. She had gone to visit Elsa at work and happened to get a glance at all of her coworkers. All of her anger was caused because he stole the affections of her sister. He did what she had always failed to do. She crossed her arms as she looked at her love struck older sister.

"Anna, you're the last person I'd ever want to hurt. You know that."

"Do I? Because I really don't know anything about you." She hadn't even known how long Elsa had known Hans.

"Based off of this discussion, it seems better that you don't," Elsa barked. The words came out harsher than she wanted. Anna threw her hand to the side and pointed to the CD that Hans had found the other night. She stared at Elsa a moment before shouting again.

"You-you're even ruining our parents' stuff! You probably scratched the CD! I saw that you broke a picture of our parents. You just left it shattered on the floor! Who are you!?" Elsa suddenly remembered that she and Hans had knocked over a table, which sent a vase and a few other items on the table crashing to the floor.

"It was an accident!"

"It's like I don't even know you!"

"You know what, Anna? You're right. You don't know me. Just stop all of this!" Elsa felt her hands starting to shake. Anna couldn't stand the idea of her big sister denying her yet again. She had constantly begged Elsa's attention. Elsa knew she shouldn't have shouldn't have acted distant towards her only baby sister, but the confrontation wasn't an inviting environment to open up. Anna looked desperately at her stoic sister for a sign that she cared. Feeling panicked, Elsa turned around to try to leave their argument.

"I hate you!" Anna screamed.

"What?" Elsa winced. She stood in place.

"I said, 'I hate you!'" A long pause. "Say something! Do you even care!?" She waited for Elsa to respond. Elsa didn't move a muscle.

Anna continued with a shaking voice, "I hate you, Elsa. I can't stand live like this anymore."

"I... understand," Elsa mumbled. She looked down at her own hands to avoid eye contact with her angry sister. Elsa turned to try to leave again. Every time she spoke with Anna, they ended up arguing. Elsa may have had a problem with shutting people out, but Anna had a problem with shutting people in. Anna smashed the wine bottle on the floor and left to her bedroom before Elsa could take another step. The sound caused Elsa to flinch. Elsa stood in place for a minute in shock. This was one of the worst fights she had with Anna. In the past, Anna would beg for her attention. Their arguing usually consisted of Anna throwing subtle insults over how Elsa shut her out. Anna had never screamed at her before. She took out a broom and started to sweep the mess as her vision blurred from tears. She covered her eyes with her hands in shame for crying. _Don't feel. Don't feel. _The more she thought of it, the more she felt she and her sister could never get along.

She whimpered to herself, "It's okay, Anna. I hate me, too."

* * *

Three days had passed since Hans last visited Elsa at home. Because they had skipped an entire day, they had a lot of catching up to do at work. Their relationship at work had been awkward ever since he and Elsa spent that drunken night together. Blushing and profusely apologizing every time their hands accidentally touched, catching each other staring at one another then having to look away, unable to muster up more than a few words when left alone together. He felt like it was worse than when she hated him. Even so, he found her constant blushing somewhat endearing. He wondered what must have happened when he was drunk with Elsa to make her so nervous around him. He couldn't remember much. He had already kissed her before, so reasoned that he probably wasn't just a kiss he must have given her. He'd glance at her from afar trying to recall what he must have done in his state of intoxication. Work ended, and he grabbed his coat to go. Sliding into his car exhausted, Hans drove to his mansion. Hans's cell phone beeped, receiving texts from his "private caller" again asking him if he was certain he wanted to back out of the deal. After saying he was sure many times, the texts finally stopped. A few radio songs later, he received one with an odd message he wasn't expecting. He studied it for several minutes flashing his eyes between his phone and the road.

He read the text out loud to himself in confusion, "'K Have fun at home'?" He figured it must just be sarcastic. How did she know he was heading home? When he pulled up to his long driveway at home, he thought of the text again. He suddenly realized something was waiting for him at his home from his blackmailer. How did she know where he lived? How would she make it inside of his house? Was she going to tell his secret to Dr. Weselton before he would step into work the next day? The company diner to impress the investor was approaching. He figured his blackmailer probably knew about the event, but there was no way she could know he was going to propose to Elsa there. His mind raced over the possible things his blackmailer might know about. He started to question how private his conversations with Dr. Weselton truly were.

"She couldn't have come home... No. I'm just over thinking this," he mumbled to himself. His driveway's golden gates with his family crest opened, and he slowly drove past the long strips of green grass adorned with the occasional white rose-bush. He was cautious of whatever could be waiting for him. He drove past a tall, black water fountain and pulled up into the spacious garage. He got out of his car and slowed down his pace as he saw familiar faces approach him. He was greeted by five of his brothers who looked like they were waiting for him to arrive. Hans felt his stomach sink. Why were they waiting on him? He thought of the text again.

"Hans, is that you?" A tall, blonde man leered at him. He had beautiful, but _cold_, blue eyes. "You don't recognize me even?" Hans shifted his weight on his feet as he saw his brothers spread out before him, circling him. "I shouldn't be that shocked, I supposed. It has been a few years since we've... Well I think it's been at least three years. Was it four?" The blonde cleared his throat again, unable to recall the time gap, "Well, I missed you." Insincerity dripped from his voice. His sinister tone almost made Hans want to shutter. The darkness of all five of their intesions was leaking through. Hans glanced between all of their faces.

"What do you want?" Hans finally spoke. He felt his stomach drop. The same familiar voices that once tortured him as a child could still haunt him in that very moment. He looked at his blonde brother with the uncomfortably blue eyes.

"I'm hurt you'd assume I want something from you, baby brother." Hans glared at them the moment he heard the belittling gesture. A different man with darker, blue eyes and black hair kept staring at Hans with a wicked smirk. His hands rubbing together as he studied his youngest brother before him. They all stepped closer, causing Hans to back his body up against his car door with an unsuspected thud. The blonde spoke again.

"Hans, I don't know how to say this, but we were given a grand each by your _friend_. Unless you have more, I'm afraid we're going to have to do what we were paid to do." The blonde balled his fist. "I don't want to have to do that to you, Hans. I don't want to have to do that to our... _number_ _thirteen_." The childhood nickname sent a shiver down his spine. They all smiled at him too sweetly as they moved closer.

"Wait, wait. Who gave you the money?"

"Your friend. She said you'd know who she was," a deeper voice by a redhead in the back boomed. "Unless you pay us more than that, we're going to have to do the job she paid us to do."

"I... I don't have any money with me. I just came back. What did she pay you to do? What job?" He frantically patted his empty pockets in vain. He tried to backup once again, but his body once more bumped into his car's trunk with a thud. His brothers' synthetic grins made him feel uneasy.

"He doesn't have money. Get him," the blonde commanded. One brother held a metal pipe the length of a baseball bat behind his back. He swung at Hans with all of his strength. He ducked, which caused him to shatter the window of his car door. Hans slid on the hood of his car swiftly to escape on the other side. His brother tried to swing it at him again, and hit his windshield this time. The shattering was so loud it caused all of them to jump back as a reflex. The glass trickled like water inside of the car, splashing all over the seats and the floor. With the car alarm blaring deafeningly, Hans ran as fast as he could away from them. Hans tripped and slid across the drive way, scraping the entire left side of his leg through his clothing. His brothers caught up to him and grabbed him by arms and the collar of his shirt. While thrashing around to try to escape, his brothers held his arms and shoulders more firmly. The redhead grabbed the end of Hans' neck and forced him downwards in a bowing position. The pipe was swung at his abs causing him to bend forward from the pain. A cracking sound that sounded like it came from his rib cage caused one brother to wince involuntarily, as if he could feel second-hand pain. His brunette brother with a cleft in his chin stared him down as he tapped the pipe in his hand. He powerfully thrusted his metal pipe in Hans' ribs with every word he said.

"I'm so..."_ hit_. "Very..." _hit_. "Sorry..."_ hit_. "Baby..."_ hit_. "Brother..."_ hit_. Hans yelled in pain. He felt his knees beneath him weaken. His brothers were the only thing keeping him standing. His breath got shallow since it now hurt him to breathe through his battered ribcage. The blonde tilted up Hans' hanging head. Examining his little brother's green eyes, he punched him causing his head to turn towards the left. The blood of Hans' nose staining his fist. Hans could taste his own blood that seemed to be coming from somewhere in the back of his dry throat. The pipe kept violently colliding with Hans' body more times than he could count. Bruised and bloody, some of his brothers turned away from the horrific sight. Hans, still being held up by his brothers by his arms, started coughing out blood. The blonde took his chin in his hand, forcing him to look at all of the brothers who were betraying him.

"Just like good old times, huh? Right Hansy?"

"Are you really going to do this to your own brother? For money that you don't even need?" Hans weakly breathed. The difficulty of keeping his head up was too great. It was a chore for him to try to stay conscious. Feeling his eyelids grow heavier, he let his eyes shut thinking he was going to die.

The last thing he heard was his brother whispering in his ear: "Oh Hans, if only there was someone out there who loved you." Eventually, he completely passed out. When he finally became conscious again, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. His whole body ached. He looked up at the elegant, grey walls and the intricate chandelier. His eyes rested on his family's crest being hung on the wall. He realized he was being dragged inside his living room. Someone's large hands, that wrapped around his chest under his arms, had streaks of dried blood on them. It was painful for his bruised torso to be touched, so he groaned in pain. He didn't have the strength to fight off the person dragging him to what he assumed was somewhere to finish the beating. Finally, the dragging stopped.

"You're awake!? Thank, God," a deep, but youthful, voice said. It sounded familiar. The stranger laid him down on the ground and kneeled next to him. "Hans, are you okay? I mean, obviously you're not okay. I just... I'm sorry. How are you feeling?" Hans focused his tired eyes on the young man who leaned over him. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties with a strong chin and Nordic features. He had one of the most friendly faces Hans had ever seen. After a few minutes, Hans realized he was looking at the face of his older brother, Albert.

"Let me guess, you're trying to help me because you're feeling guilty? How much were you paid?" Hans bitterly accused.

"Hans, I wasn't in on this. I-I just found you outside covered in blood. At least I didn't leave you to die out there like everyone else."

"I wish you did." He swallowed the extra blood still in his mouth.

"How long were you out there?" Albert ignored his nihilism. Hans spaced out as he studied his familiar face. It was an odd idea to Hans that he could look at Albert after all these years and still recognize him. Last time he saw Albert, they were just boys. Now he looked at a handsome, adult version of his brother. Albert was closest in age to Hans, yet they hadn't been friends. Albert was never home growing up. He always left every chance he could. Every time his brothers would get in a violent mood towards Hans, Albert was never there for him. He was somewhere else probably wishing he was in a different family. The only physical proof that Albert was a Westerguaard was his green eyes. Not even his personality matched his brothers'. He had always acted far too innocent and ditzy. Hans always hated him for leaving him to fend for himself. He wondered why Albert was at their family's home now. Didn't he hate this place?

"I don't know," Hans groaned. He sat up, pressing his hand to his chest in pain. Albert's fingers ran through his floppy, loose, brown curls.

"Hans, I think you need to see a doctor."

"I don't have time for that. There's this company event coming up. If I go to a hospital, they might not let me out in time. I have to give Elsa the..." He stopped when he realized how much he was revealing to this man who was still a stranger to him. He might be his brother, but he hadn't seen him in years. Hans thought of how much of a different person Albert could have grown into, not that he ever trusted him before. He realized he truly didn't know him anymore. Hans figured there wasn't any possible way Albert was the same goofy kid he once knew. Albert helped him stand up. Hans limped with his arm around his brother's shoulders for support. How tall had Albert gotten? Albert was only a short boy when he last saw him. It was painful to even walk. Every step sent sharp pain to his battered ribcage.

"Who's Elsa? You work for a company now? How long have you been there?" Albert side-glanced at Hans over the crook in his nose.

"Al, just stop talking," the old nickname accidentally rolled off of his tongue. When they finally got to his room, Hans' collapsed in his brother's arms from weakness. Hans felt his whole torso throbbing. Albert picked his tall, younger brother up bridal style. Barley conscious, his head rested against Albert's chest. Albert glanced down at his blood soaked brother and remembered how they fought on the last day he saw him. Hans had given him the cold-shoulder, constantly rejecting any attempt Albert made to make some sort of bond with him. Now he was carrying him years later, and he knew if Hans was conscious enough, he'd reject him out of his life again. Albert laid him down on his large, soft bed. The spacious room was dimly lit. It was fairly well-kept and orderly. It looked like a room that came out of a luxury furniture catalogue. The only things out-of-place was a grey jacket and an old, thick book scattered on the elegant chestnut carpet. He was certain Hans would completely blacked out again. To his surprise, Hans' eyes opened halfway.

"You really need to see a doctor. I should take you." Albert had a hint of concern in his voice.

"I don't want to see anyone right now. Why did you even help me? Wouldn't you want me out of the competition for father's inheritance?" Both of them went quiet at the mention of their father. He remembered the times his distant, cold father was alive. He tried to desperately think of something else. Glancing down, he finally noticed how his shirt was stained red, which reminded him of the dark moments when his father had gotten violent with him. His brothers soon picked up the violent habits. He thought of Albert never being there, forcing him to face his the demons of their family alone. Hans frowned at the flashbacks. Albert's voice pulled him back to reality, which he was thankful for.

"I wouldn't just let you die." Hans inspected his dried blood on his brother's hands. His chest stinging again.

"I don't trust you or even know you," Hans shouted weakly.

"I know," he breathed.

"Next time, I'd prefer if you'd just leave me. You're good at that, from what I remember. You're just like the rest of them. You think I can't tell, but I see right through you." Albert had a hurt look in his eyes.

"I guess I deserve that." Albert gazed the floor uncomfortably. "Hans, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for-"

"You're not my brother."

"Hans..."

"No, I mean it! I always mean it." There was a pause. Hans reflected on all the times he had disowned his brothers. No matter how many times he said it, it seemed their family blood always kept them _stuck_ in each other's lives. Hans couldn't find a comfortable position to lie his battered body in.

"I'll get out of your way," Albert whispered in a hurt tone. Albert touched the expensive, golden door knob with one hand. He hesitated before speaking again. "Happy birthday, Hans." The door creaked as he closed it behind himself. Hans had forgotten it was his own birthday. He didn't think Albert would know anything about him, let alone his birthday. All of his brothers were horrid people. How could there be a single exception? Despite this belief, something in him felt guilty for shouting at Albert. His vision started to get fuzzy and dark, then he passed-out again. He opened his eyes to see an unpleasantly bright, white ceiling and unfamiliar voices. There was a sound of rushed footsteps, and other various background noises that included something that sounded like an alarm clock. He couldn't make out what they were saying. He saw an elderly, dark-skinned man with a flu-mask leaning over him, pulling up blue, rubber gloves that stopped at his wrists. The man said something to him, but Hans couldn't distinguish his voice from the ringing he kept hearing in his ears. He took Hans' limp wrist in his hands, feeling his pulse. After glancing more around the room's wall cabinets, Hans noticed the blood was cleaned off of his knuckles. When he tried answer the man talking to him, only a weak grumble escaped his lips. Hans shifted to see where he was, but the man put a hand to his chest holding him still. More people in masks leaned over, gawking at his injury almost like someone would to an animal in a zoo. The ceiling looked like it was spinning, which made him feel sick. He closed his eyes, hoping the nausea would go away. He didn't realize he had blacked-out again. When he woke-up, his hands searched the red, silk bed covers behind him, desperate for some sign that he wasn't dreaming. Clutching the red bed covers, he sighed in relief; he recognized where he was this time. He was back in his bedroom, propped on fluffy pillows. He instinctively reached for his stinging wound on his ribs only to find a bag of ice sitting on his torso. He glanced to the rest of his body, looking for other changes. But it was difficult to see since the only light was the moonlight peaking through his bedroom window. As he scratched his itching wrist, he realized he had an irritating paper hospital-band around it. He remembered the bright, white spinning ceiling and felt nauseous again. Hans could feel himself fading in and out of consciousness. Closing his eyes, he thought of his blackmailer.

* * *

AN: Stay tuned! It only gets better from here. **Please, leave a review**! I care what you guys think. People who follow me on Tumblr know how much I love Hans' bro, Prince Albert. His character was invented by the Frozen fandom. Disney never released any information on names of his brothers, so I'm trying to stay true to the characterization the fandom has given him. Yes, Albert is a good guy. Hans had such awful experiences with his brothers before, how could you blame him for not trusting all of them?


End file.
